Consumed by the darkness
by Major-de-speed
Summary: A failed excursion to the Vault of glass leaves a hunter trapped inside. Alone, she struggles to survive while those outside try to help her. Will they be able to save her? Or will they need some outer assistance?


Major wondered aimlessly in her new quarter's. She'd just been transferred to fireteam Delta tango as its newest member. She had slowly adjusted to being in in a fireteam again. She learned to understand her fellow guardian's especially the hunter. Kay, she had grown on the Exo. In fact, she referred to it as moss once.

Her fellow fireteam members were out on a patrol so she was left on her own. She enjoyed the solitude. Transitioning had been hard for her. Even though she didn't want to admit it. Something about it just didn't feel right for her. Being alone for so long. Then. Having a team. Friends. It was definitely a different experience.

She lazily sat on one of the sofas looking at a data pad. She had some Vex transmissions to decrypt. Something she was very good at. Well. Good in the Vex and Cabal category. She had a small understanding of Fallen but had no clue when it came to Hive runes. She began to work, slowly moving symbols around and replacing them with letters that others would understand. Slowly sentences began to form.

'We are awaiting time's return.'

Major looked confused at this. The hunter double checking her translation. No, it was right. She checked the source. Opening a tab ahead of her translation. 'Information received one week ago, by a hunter, blade dancer affiliation, just outside the vault of glass on Venus.'

Major thought hard about what the message could be talking about. A clue within the data or the sentence. She looked again. Something stuck. "Time's return?" Time never left. How could time return if it never went? Major asked herself. She stood up and began to pace.

"This data was found in a Conflux correct. So, if the Conflux data is anything to go by the vex are waiting for something." The gears turning in her head. "I don't get it. The vex couldn't make time return."

Majors ghost popped up from behind her. -Major? - Major snapped away from her trance to look over to her robotic friend. "Yes?"

-What if it's not 'time' time. But an entity in time? - She stopped completely. Thinking over her ghost's statement. "I don't understand."

-Vex have control over time. But not everything within it, right? -

Major was suspicious but allowed her ghost to continue. All she said was "Yeah. What's it got to do with anything?"

-The collective has minds Major. -

She stopped again. The gears turning now but in a different direction. "But the collective mind doesn't refer to any specific entity. They are always a we."

-Major. Think. -

Major began to get annoyed. Her ghost seemed to be sassing her at this point. "If you know just tell me."

-You can figure it out. -

Major had another think. An entity in time...

It suddenly clicked. "Atheon! He's times Conflux! The vex are waiting for Atheon to return! Ghost that's it! We must get this to the vanguard. Now!"

Major knew she had to hurry so she and her ghost exited her quarters with haste. Taking the stairs two by two as she ascended the tower. Eventually reaching the huge metal doors at the top. They slid open with a hiss as she basically jumped through the gap. Turning the corner to the left towards the vanguard.

The vanguard were all occupied with their own activity. Ikora was speaking to a warlock, who's back was turned, meaning Major couldn't make out who it was. Zavala was speaking to a group of titans about something that she couldn't make out, so she headed towards her vanguard mentor.

"Cayde we need to talk." She said as she descended the stairs towards him.

"And a fine hello to you, Major." His tone seemed calm. Which annoyed the hunter.

"Cayde please. I just translated something you need to see." She pulled out the data pad and waved it next to her face. The vanguard put his hand out to accept the data pad and looked at the translation.

"Major if this is some kind of joke."

"Cayde it's not a joke! Look. It's from a Conflux outside the vault of glass. I think the vex have found a way to resurrect Atheon! "

This sentence peaked Ikora's interest. "What did you say hunter?" Major turned to Ikora; the warlock next to her turned as well. It was Leana, a long-time friend of Major's. "The Vex may have found a way to resurrect Atheon. It's the only explanation."

Ikora looked towards Leana. "Is she always like this? Or is this new?" Leana looked towards Major then back at her mentor. "This is new. Major hates the Vex. She wouldn't lie about something to do with them." Ikora looked at Cayde, her eyes questioning the current proceedings. He threw the data pad that Major had handed to him over to her. She studied the words on the screen. Looking at the hunter once again. "Well. As farfetched as this may be. If Atheon has decided he will make another appearance. We must investigate."

Cayde nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I think Major should go. She translated the file after all."

"Agreed. But I want Leana to go with you. She'll be able to detect any anomalies that may occur while you are down there."

"She can if she wants. Now Major. This is Reconnaissance only. Don't engage unless you have too. The Vex may not know that we are aware of this information." Major quickly nodded. Her rushed face turned into a stern look. "Quick and quiet?"

"Of course." Cayde responded again. "Now go. Quickly. Leana you too." Major turned to leave and hastily walked up the steps. Leana following soon after. They disappeared into nothingness at its peak. Hurrying off to find information.

Venus

"Ghost what's the nearest transmat zone to the vault?"

-The main landing zone, Charlie-4, then head right towards the vault. -

"Okay. Take us down and summon my sparrow. I want to get this done."

The ghost obeyed, dematerialising her from the cockpit of her jump ship. Rematerializing her at the landing zone with the sparrow to her side. Mounting, she saw Leana perform the same maneuverer. Together they hurried off towards the vault.

Twisting and turning around corners void of any combat. The tall buildings passing them first as they made their way to the cliffs. Leana stopped her sparrow. "Major?"

This made Major stop too. Luckily, she'd not gone very far ahead of Leana and so just turned back to join her. "Yeah?"

"It's too quiet for us not to be driving into a trap. We need to be cautious."

Major took a moment to reply as if she was thinking. "Your right. We'll dismount here and walk. The vaults only around the corner." She dismounted her sparrow. "Let's go." Leana nodded in agreement and dismounted her sparrow. They each pulled out a weapon. Majors was a red hand cannon that lord Shaxx had given her. And Leana had a pulse rifle decorated with new monarchy colours. The cliffs were barren of all movement. There were no Fallen skiffs or Vex minotaur's. No group of harpies, it was peaceful. The two guardians made their way past the cliffs and around the corner just before the vault of glass came into view; Leana stopped Major once more.

"Major. We need to split up. You take the area by the door and I'll go slightly further on. The Vex will find it harder to get a hold of both of us. Now go and find the Conflux. See if it'll give us any more information." The hunter nodded again as she ran into the open area hiding behind a rock formation. Leana rushed further across the cliff. Past the main vault door and went out of sight around a bend.

Major now looked around her. Scanning her surroundings. Initially nothing could be seen so she walked out to the middle. She climbed a rock, so she could get a better viewpoint before noticing a Conflux to one side of the vault's main door. She jumped up to investigate. "It's strangely quiet for the entrance to the domain of times Conflux, don't you think ghost?" Major stated as she released him from her hand to look at it.

-Why? Are you asking for trouble? -

"Not exactly. The vex normally have units on a Conflux because they contain information, they don't want us to have."

\- Well. They may want us to see this. - The ghost pulled up what looked like another chunk of data. This time it was more detailed. Major tried to translate it straight away. Having to miss parts due to more complex language.

'They will send two...'

'Take the faster one...'

"That makes no sense." Major began to piece what little she had together.

"They knew we were coming. But who is the faster one?" Her eyes widened.

"Ghost get a hold of Leana. This... worries me." A faint clunking could be heard in the distance. Major couldn't tell if they were moving away or towards her, but she knew it was trouble.

Suddenly the ground shifted beneath her feet as she turned. Her eyes snapped towards the vault door. Metal scraping against metal as the first panel slid away from its seal. Major took a step back as the second panel performed the same action as the first. The scratching of metallic panels filling her audio receptors. She jumped down to the lower level and away from the scene that was unfolding before her. The vault was opening. "Major!"

Her head turned towards the source. Leana jumped off her sparrow. Allowing it to dematerialize. "I heard the vault open. What's happening? " all Major could do was shrug. Her eyes not believing what was happening. Instinctively she ran back towards a large pillar and hid herself behind it. Retrieving a sniper from her vault with the help of her ghost. Leana followed suit. Pulling out a pulse rifle. "I count At least 30 and counting." Leana stated as she began to throw shots towards the Vex. White goo exploding from their stomachs as the body's dropped to the floor. "Major this is bad."

"What gave that away smarty?" A strangely sarcastic tone exited the Exo's mouth. "Oh, I don't know Major. Maybe the army of vex approaching us?" Her voice filling with increasing urgency.

"Hey, we've beaten them back plenty before." Major was quick on her reply. As she dropped another Vex with her sniper before retreating behind cover to reload. Major didn't like what she was seeing. She had done the scout by the book. Clean. Simple. No one saw her. They couldn't have done. It just didn't compute with any of her logic modules. Then again. Vex were far beyond logic. She shot a few more times. Her sniper eye never failing to hit a target. She was a deadly assassin bathed in light.

Suddenly Leana yelled out in pain. Major was snapped from her focus and her eyes reverted to her friend. Leana had been shot. Major retreated fully behind cover to help her friend out. Moving Leana to the middle of the cover. As to not be flanked as easily. Major then turned her attention to her friend's arm. A black mark protruded from the lower arm. But it was making its way up the arm slowly. "Leana can you prevent it from advancing any further? While I call for a pickup?"

"I... I don't know." Leana couldn't comprehend what had happened to her. The wound felt like a leach that sucked at her light. Her mind was going hazy. It got harder to think. The wound had gone further. "Major. Help."

The Exo turned away from another shot to see that Leana had suddenly gotten weaker. She'd never seen something that acted this quickly on a warlock. "Ghost. Get the tower. I need emergency medical pickup, here now!"

-Got it! -

"And see to her while you're at it"

Majors mind began racing. She fired more shots towards the Vex. Every shot hit its mark. Making the body hit the floor in a crash. She would have shot five or six before having to reload. The same pattern repeated itself. Shot six Vex. Reload the sniper shot six more. She couldn't keep this up. But she had to try. She reloaded her sniper again as empty ammo cases littered the floor around her feet. She was determined to win but She knew It was a losing battle. For every vex she shot down two more came up in its place. With no real end in sight and more units moving towards their position. She had to take the attention away from Leana until help arrived.

The thought came to her. She could run towards another piece of cover. Towards the door. Make the Vex believe she was trying to close it. It was a suicide mission yes, but it would keep the Vex away, From Leana for long enough for the medical evacuation to arrive. She double checked Leana. She would be safe. Her ghost would make sure of it. Majors mind was made up. She was ready.

She lay her fully loaded sniper next to Leana. Knelt next to her and said. "Keep yourself safe Leana." The warlock looked over to her. Two ghosts tried to slow down the progression of the wound building on her arm. Major, then standing up and arming herself with a hand cannon. Looked around a corner. Took a breath...

And ran.

She shot her hand cannon wildly towards the Vex as she sprinted for another piece of cover. The Vex took notice of this change, directing their attention towards her. All eyes were on her. A collective of Vex machines between her and safety. She sprinted again. This time towards a hobgoblin that had found itself in her path. Her hand was like lightening as it unsheathed a blade from her belt. And impaled itself in its target. A white substance dripped onto the blade and rolled onto the floor. She took no notice of it as she pushed the corpse away from her. More attackers began rushing her. One after the other she stuck a blade into its glowing stomach or shot the metal away with a blast from her hand cannon. Metal corpses littered the floor as she made her approach towards the open vault door. Reaching the double pillars in the centre with relative ease. She opened a small pocket and pulled out a data pad. Connecting it to a metal strut around the door with on the hand while she shot her hand cannon with the other. The hack would be slow. But she would try. She leaned the data pad on the wall and prepared to defend it. The position furthest away from Leana's position would give for the highest probability of success.

The first sign of the hack beginning was a loud shift of plates. The first set quickly fell from their place. Leaving the entrance to the vault smaller but still open. She let it continue as more Vex attacked her from all sides. Her senses working for her like clockwork as each step she heard she would turn and shoot. The louder the step. The closer they were. Her mind was racing. Thinking of survival. Her ghost was not with her. If she died, he wouldn't be able to revive her for a while which could impact her ability to fight. It would also mean that Leana would probably die as well and she wasn't going to let that happen. She shot left. Then right. Over and over. Throwing empty magazines away from her to save time.

Another crash followed a dropped magazine. The second slice on the door had been closed. She didn't know how many were left to go as she continued to shoot. Vex wouldn't stop flooding out of the walls and cracks in the rocks to get to her.

Suddenly, she felt a cold blast hit the shoulder of her shooting arm. She'd been sniped, the force throwing her body sideways. Pain consumed her arm as she was forced to drop her hand cannon. It tumbling and bouncing away out of her reach. Her mind raced even faster as she tried to process what was happening. Vex began to overrun her. Increasingly more units surrounded her. She pulled out a blade. Stabbed the Vex closest to her. Then moved on to the next one. Quick succession of one to another continued as the hack continued to close the door. For every thud of the metal door the slid closed, ten Vex bodies had fallen. But Major was faltering. Her arm was becoming tired. Forcing a blade through metal and circuits was hard. Let alone for a sustained amount of time. She would not let the Vex take her. And she kept fighting. She had too.

She felt her attacks failing. Where it first took one attack, it now took two. She was tiring. She couldn't tire. Not now. More Vex surrounded her. Her blade wounded the enemy but didn't kill them. She felt a heavy force on the back of her head. Throwing her body forward onto the hard surface below. Her mind was spinning. Like she'd been hit with a bat. Her audio sensors picked up a faint humming of engines in the background as she felt a force pressing down on her back. Her mind wanting to resist the force on top of her. But her body too weak to fight them. She felt her eyes closing. The force that had hit her earlier must have been harder than she thought. As consciousness slipped away slowly. Being replaced with a comforting darkness.

The last thing she heard was the sound of gunfire as her body was moved. The last thing she saw was an evacuation ship landing to take Leana away. To safety. All before closing her eyes, falling into a deep unconsciousness.

Earth

Leana's eyes opened to find herself on a bed. Her helmet had been removed and placed to her side. Her arm, covered in an orange bandage, was numb. Her mind was still running slowly. "Glad to see you awake, Leana." She recognised the voice and turned towards it. It was Prime. His face smiling. Which was rare for the warlock.

Leana tried to remember what had happened. She knew that she had been extracted from Venus. But didn't remember a lot a lot of what happened while she was there. "What happened? Where's Major?" Prime's face went from happy to stern. She knew this was bad. "We were hoping you could tell us that. You're the last person to have seen her."

Leana had to double take what prime had said. The last person to have seen her. That can't be right. The evacuation crew should have seen something. "No. No, you can't be serious?" All prime did was nod his head. Before picking up a data pad. He looked over it. Before walking over to Leana's bandaged arm. "How does the arm feel?"

Leana knew what prime was trying to do. "No. I won't tell you until you tell me what happened with Major. Where is she prime?" She shuffled herself to a sitting position. By primes reaction to her face, she knew she was showing a bit more anger then she'd have liked. "Leana. I don't know where she is. Or what happened. Now. Please answer my question."

Leana knew she wasn't going to win against prime. Especially in her position. "I don't know how it feels. I don't really feel it at all to be honest with you."

"That's almost ideal. Thanks" Prime paused. His voice changed from serious to almost prideful. "I made that bandage you know. It's created with solar light. Not that you didn't know that already." Leana could tell he was proud of his achievement. Light bindings were hard to summon let alone sustain. She knew that. Her eyes fell onto the bandage once again. She was grateful to him for it. "Thanks."

This seemed to be enough for prime. As he nodded once again. "Are you able to stand?" Leana wasn't sure. But she was willing. "Let's find out shall we." She swung her legs over the bed and let them hang there. Before putting weight on them. Prime offered a hand to her. She took it as he pulled her to be in a standing position. She was wobbly at first. But prime helped her stabilise. "Do you think I should get Ikora down here. Or do you want to go up to them?"

"I'll go up to them. They'll probably want me for a while." She took her arm to herself and walked to the door. Prime followed her. "You're not getting away from me. I'm on orders. I'll be with Shaxx when you speak to them. Okay?" She nodded. Prime wouldn't let her get away if he was on orders so she shouldn't argue.

The walk to the hall of guardians took them ten minutes. Most of that walking up stairs. When They made it to the top, the heavy metal door slid open allowing them to pass. Shaxx was ahead of them and they both walked over to him. Leana didn't want to face the vanguard. Last time she had been with them Major was there too.

"Hello Shaxx. I've come for the crucible targets." Prime stated. He nudged Leana towards the vanguard. "You need to see them"

She hesitated once again. Before turning towards her mentors. She slowly walked over into the vanguard hall. Where she could hear them having a meeting. She felt herself hesitating before walking further. Ikora noticed her. Smiling as she came down the stairs. Cayde was talking. He said something about hunters, and this doesn't happen.

"This is bad" Stern looks covered the room. As their heads turned to her. Cayde spotted the bandage which her arm was still covered in. "I, I was too weak to act on it." Leana looked down and away from her mentors. No one said a word as the four guardian's stood around the table.

"Leana. What happened?"

The warlock felt a twinge in her heart. She had to tell them what had happened, because it would help Major, but it was hard. She looked at her arm. She remembered what Major had said when she had first been shot. How she ran into trouble.

How she was overrun at the vault entrance and disappeared without a trace.

She thought of her light being sapped out of her. How she had collapsed in the arms of a fellow warlock who carried her to the evacuation ship. Her mind began to wonder. She lost knowledge of her surroundings as she thought of how Major had given her, her most prized sniper rifle. Thinking only of her. A selfless act. Or at least, That's how she saw it. She squeezed her eyes shut. Thinking of how Major could be dead and she wouldn't know it. Her eye shed a single tear.

"...ana?" She heard Ikora's voice. It sounded soft. Worried. She placed her hands on the table in front of her. She was still weak from the shot she'd taken earlier. She was hurt, and she knew it. She felt a hand reach across her and hold her shoulder. She looked across and saw Ikora's face. Leana knew Ikora to be strict. Not gentle, not like this. She looked back at the table. Leana had placed the sniper rifle that Major had given her there. The iron sight recognisable. Leana knew Major had named the gun, 'No land beyond'.

"Leana..." Her mentors voice was more prominent in her ear. She turned to look at Ikora once more. "I know this is difficult. But we need to know what happened. Please."

Leana took a breath. She had to tell them if there was going to be any chance of helping Major. She nodded her head once at Ikora. Her mentor saw this and removed her arm from the warlock's shoulder. Leana then began explaining how they had been ambushed in an attack from the Vex. How the shot in her arm made her unable to assist Major in anyway. How Major had run to try to close the vault door.

Ikora and Zavala asked her many questions. But Cayde had been silent the whole time. He seemed to be taking in what Leana had said. Quite seriously at that. His face was filled with worry. Although it was obvious that the vanguard was attempting to hide it from the others in the room. Even when she had finished, he opted to say nothing. Behaviour not normal to the hunter vanguard. In fact, far from it. Ikora noticed this. "Cayde. Is everything all right?"

The hunter vanguard shook his head and looked over to Ikora. As if he had shaken himself awake from a nap. "Yeah. I'm just surprised. I know Major, And her attachment to this gun. She wouldn't give it to you if she knew she was going to die." He paused "She would want to die with this gun in her hand." He looked over to Leana again. "Are you sure that she is..."

He was cut off by a fireteam walking into the room. The remaining members of fireteam delta tango had arrived back on earth. "Cayde you wanted us back?" The first said. A human hunter, she was small. Compared to her titan companions but that meant she was fast.

Leana felt the guilt growing inside of her as she recognised the trio. The hunter. Kay was Major's companion. The two titans were called Ajax and Mal although she found it hard to differentiate between them.

"Yes, I did. I'm afraid I've got some bad news to give you." Leana felt her emotions building as these words were said. She tried to keep it in. To hide it.

"What kind of bad news?" Kay stated again. She had stopped moving. She knew something was wrong.

Leana couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. She broke down. Tears streaming from her cheeks she ran up the stairs and fell to her knees in front of the hunter. Who looked very confused. "Kay, I'm so sorry." She put her head in her hands. Still ahead of the hunter.

"Sorry for what?"

"Majors gone! I don't know if she's dead or alive, but she's gone Kay! She's gone and it's all my fault!"

Kay stood there in shock. Her mind wasn't quite understanding what was happening. Leana sobbing at her knees, and vanguards who won't say anything. "I'm sorry?" Her voice was filled with confusion. "Cayde what's going on?!" Her voice picked up. Filled with worry.

"Major's been well..." Cayde began. Hesitating. "The vex have taken her." Cayde hid all emotion from the hunter on the other side of the room. She however didn't.

Kay felt her mind racing. Confusion turned to anger like a spark. "The vex have her?" He nodded. "How?" Her voice harsh. She looked down at the warlock at her feet. Her mind was made up as she stared. She was judge and jury. Leana had not helped Major when she needed help. "It was you wasn't it. She's gone because of you, isn't she?"

"Kay, there's no need for that." She heard her mentors voice. But she didn't care. "It was! Where is she? I'll find her myself." She wanted to shake Leana, to get the information she needed. She moved her feet. Ready to act, but her mentor saw this. "I said enough hunter! She has suffered enough! Do you understand?" K's eyes snapped over to her mentors. His eyes looked stern. She was angry now. "If Major is with the Vex do you think they'll hesitate to make her suffer? Do you think they'll treat her kindly? No! So, I see no reason to act civilised!" Kay shouted back. She felt two hands on her shoulders. "Kay you need to calm down before you do something stupid." It was Mal. He was attempting to be a voice of reason. "Do you think Major would want you to be angry at Leana over this? Or would she want you to take that anger out on the Vex."

Cayde's eyes changed to anger. "Enough! Go to your quarter's and cool off! We will finish this conversation later"

Kay was taken aback her mentor had sent her away like she was a child. Leana was still sobbing under her. She realised then. Her anger had taken the piloting role. And Leana was suffering for it.

Leana's emotions all came flooding in the form to tears. It was her fault, Major wouldn't have been over run, if she hadn't been shot. 'It should have been me.' The phrase rang through her mind till it was all she could hear.

Suddenly Leana slumped over to her left. Collapsing. Ikora instantly made a move towards the warlock. And a warlock ran in from behind them. "Leana! Oh, dear traveller what's happening?" This warlock sounded panicked. Unusual for warlocks. Kay recognised him but couldn't place a name on it. He knelt beside her. "She's been overstressed. Her light is fighting me. Ikora what do I do?"

Realisation suddenly hit Kay. She caused this. Horror filled her eyes. "Oh, my dear traveller I'm so sorry..." She covered her mouth, shocked at her own actions. She looked over to her mentor again. She could tell he wasn't impressed. He pointed a single finger out of the room. She got the hint. She turned and walked away. As she opened the heavy door that would lead her to her quarter's. She could hear the panicked warlock trying to help Leana. And Ikora trying to calm him down. She looked one last time. Before walking onto the staircase that took her to her fireteam quarter's.

Fireteam delta tango quarter's

"You know kay. You went too far that time." Mal broke the long silence that had befallen the trio. "You don't think I guessed that." Kay snapped back. She was still angry but for now the anger had manifested itself as irritation. She paced around the room. Mal watched her move. He knew he would be needed for a while. "I need something to do." Kay said. Stopping. She didn't say what she was going to get but she left the two titans. Mal knew he didn't have long before Zavala would be calling him for city duty again.

"Ajax. Can you cover my city shift? I feel like I've got to calm down a slightly pissed off hunter." Ajax turned his head. His expression hidden behind his helmet. "I could. But you'd owe me for it."

"I'll do your next one. Please. Zavala is expecting me in like 10 minutes." Mal stood up and moved over to the desk in the corner. It was covered in various data pads. "And I'll clean up this mess. I do it in half the time." He looked over at Ajax. Who had had a hand to his chin. "Done. I prefer the practical stuff anyway. See you later." With that he grabbed a rifle from the wall mount and a key card from the wall. Walking out of the room after.

Mal looked over the desk and amongst the blue data pads. There was a green one. Mal knew it was Kay's. He picked it up and put it on the counter next to the desk. He then began organising the other data pads. Kay soon came in. "Have you seen my data pad? It's not in my room."

Mal pointed over to the counter without saying a word. He heard small footsteps moving over to him. Grabbing the data pad from where he had put it. And moving over to a seat before a small creeping sound was heard. "Where did Ajax go?"

"I asked him to cover my city shift for me."

Kay didn't expect this response. "Why? Is something wrong?" Her voice filled with genuine concern. Mal turned and walked over to her. Sitting down in a seat just across from her. "Yeah. Kay. You shouted at Cayde." K looked taken aback. "Man, you don't mess around."

He shook his head. "He literally said one sentence, and you looked like he'd done it. I get it. But he is your mentor."

Kay didn't say anything. Mal was right, she had shouted at Cayde, but she didn't want to think that. "But I'm more worried about Leana. She was hurt. And considering we have robots which give us immortality, that's worrying."

"She... She watched her get overrun Mal! Does that not make you angry!" Mal shook his head. He leaned on his elbows his head rested in his hands. "I'm worried about Major. Not angry at faults outside the vault. We need to prepare a rescue mission. Into the vault. Wouldn't that be more worth our time? Your time?"

Kay thought about what the titan had said. For a fighter, he knew how to talk his way out of a situation. "I guess. But how?"

"For now, I don't know. I'll get a message to Ikora. See if she knows anything. If not her then Cayde's sure to know." K looked at the titan. He was planning to help. She wanted in. "I'll talk to Cayde. He'll help me. Once I've calmed down. And done some of these translations." Mal nodded. He stood up. And walked away towards the desk that he took a seat at. "Okay. As long as you're sure."

Kay nodded. She was going to help Major. Get her friend back. Her mind wondered as w she walked towards her personal quarter's. Her fingers danced over the keypad without even looking at it. The doors slid open and she walked inside.

Kay's quarters were like standard guardian quarter's. Open space on the floor with a single mat in the centre. A large desk stretched the wall to her left. It was covered in various weapon mods and a stand where a scout rifle was mounted. Bits of the firing mechanisms were laid around it. Taken out of other guns and such. Also, on this desk was around standard ghost mount. Where kay's ghost was currently working. Kay's eyes momentarily looked over at her ghost. He was doing something in the mount. As you could see screens all around him but couldn't read what they said. She turned away again. This time her attention on a handle on the wall. She pulled it, revealing a bed that was previously hidden in the wall. She wanted to get some rest, but her head was spinning. Get back from a patrol and the first thing you hear is that your friend could possibly be dead. Not the best way to end the day in her opinion.

She sat on her bed, sitting crossed legged facing towards the door. Her eyes looked to her hands, where the data pad sat ready. She would look over a few of the translations she had been given.

It was standard for hunters to split up the work of translating files, as all hunters don't know all the languages of the darkness. Some, like Kay, Knew the fallen dialect and the way that the language flowed. Some others knew how to speak hive, though these hunters were few. Cabal the same. The Vex, the warlocks of the tower could never understand why Exo hunters were the only ones who could understand Vex dialect. Some say it was because of the logic the vex use within the language, though this is disputed.

Kay's hands flew over the keypad that had appeared; she would translate a few files to begin with. The first, from earth, European dead zone. The second, from the moon. Gunslingers collected both, roughly a week ago. Her eyes scanned the screen in front of her. Her mind translating phrases and filling in the gaps. "Kell of devils is dead." and "Kell of hive beings is dead" Kay instantly thought of Crota, and how the incursion to the hive realm went. These transmissions were standard amongst the fallen so kay wasn't worried. She was tired, she'd been away for roughly two weeks on an extended hunt where Ajax and Mal were able to join her for the final few days. She lay back on her bed. Placing her data pad on the side. She closed her eyes.

Images swam threw her head. Fallen scouts shooting her, her mind racing she ducked for cover. Pulling out a scout rifle she shot back. She was on the plains in the Cosmo-drome, ducked behind an old plane. She was shooting fallen, bodies dropping. She turned away to reload and looked back but wasn't where she was before. She was now on Mars, ducked behind a sand dune, shooting cabal soldiers. She reloaded again and found herself on Venus, her eyes trained on the vault door. With the original team, she was back when she first raided the vault. Ajax was on her left, taking out vex with a shotgun, and his hands. She blinked. Then finding herself at the open vaults entrance, they succeeded in opening the door once. Her eyes instinctively looked to her side. Seeing Major scowling, messing around with the safety on her hand cannon. Back when Major hated her. They had gone far from then. K thought as she blinked again, and the scene changed. She found herself in a room of darkness. Her hands holding the hilt of her Raze lighter. She looked up; all she saw was two glowing red eyes. Staring at her. She looked at them again, when suddenly, they jumped at her.

K woke up to a knock at her door. "Kay? K, its Mal. Everything okay?" Her mind hadn't quite clocked what mal had said. "Huh?" She pointed over at her ghost then pointed at the door. "Let him in." The ghost listened, opening the door.

"You okay? Cayde was asking for you." The titan sounded concerned; this confused kay. She was dazed, as if she'd just gotten up. Which, by the sounds of it. She had just done. "What did Cayde want? Is he still mad at me?" The titan came into the room and leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms, like he usually did. "He said that a hunter might have found something related to Major. And her ghost said that its probably something asking for help, I'm not sure but it's a video file of some sort and he wanted us both to see it." Kay's mind woke up to that statement. "What?" She stood up so fast she almost fell over the data pad that was now on the floor. She was frantic suddenly. She hadn't realised that Majors ghost was all right. Let alone in the tower.

Mal walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She felt two strong hands steady her. "Kay. Somethings happened hasn't it?" the titan paused. "You were quiet for like three hours." Kay checked the time; she hadn't clocked it when she had entered the room the first time but Mal was right. She had been in here for three hours. She had some sleep. Thought she wouldn't call it restful, two maybe three hours was all she was getting today. "I'll tell you later. We should get to the vanguard." He nodded and let her go. Exiting the room with her behind. He waved down the hallway and his red and white patterned ghost appeared. They all exited the quarters together. Ghosts and guardians hoping for more news.

When they made it to the hall of vanguards Kay saw Leana and the other warlock from earlier, speaking to Ikora. Cayde was speaking to Zavala. Who clocked the fact that Kay and Mal had entered. He got Cayde's attention and waved them into the room. As they walked in his ghost shut the door behind them. "Ahh guardians! Is good to see you at last. I'm sure you were properly informed as to why we have called you here." They both nodded.

-I'm glad your finally here Kay, Mal.-

Both looked to the source. A ghost flew from out of view behind Cayde. K recognised the crimson ghost shell immediately and ran down the steps towards him. "Are you okay?" The ghost nodded his shell. -Yeah. To be honest I wouldn't be if Leana hadn't been shot. I'd probably be dead. I don't even know...- The ghost paused, flying over to K. -I've tried to look for her. But all I see is darkness. I'm sorry, I can't give you any good news. -

"It's okay. I'm just glad your safe. She could very well still be alive if you are."

The ghost nodded its shell, before turning to Cayde. -You said we found something? - Cayde nodded and pulled a data pad out from under the table. "I did, I had a hunter scout the confluxes nearby to the vault to see if we could get a gauge as to when it'll be vulnerable enough to open. She didn't find that, but she did find this. He tapped his fingers on the data pad a few times. This activated the hologram generator in the middle of the table. It was frozen with an image of a limp body attached to a wall. K recognised it instantly. It was Major, she was wearing a helmet, but kay knew it was her. "Is that?"

"I'm afraid so..." Cayde stopped her sentence, "Now, I've seen this, and the speaker has seen this, but the other vanguards haven't. I wanted to show you all because I believe we must mobilise a team as soon as the vault seal is weak enough for us to open it like you did last time with your team Kay. As I'm not sure how much she can take." Faces turned to him, Ikora looked shocked. Kay couldn't believe what she was hearing. And they hadn't even seen the file. Cayde clapped his hands twice in quick succession, the lights in the room dimmed. Leaving the hologram as the prominent light source in the room. "Now, as a side note. We've be unable to figure out just how long ago this happened. but we can deduce by the scaring that it wasn't far after she was locked inside. So, we hope it's not too long." He looked at Kay after saying this. He wanted to start it but asked her first with a single look. K nodded her head. She had to see this for herself.

The vault of glass

Majors head lifted from its resting position, she watched as two vex came around the corner. Responding to this movement with "You'll never get the info out of me. You might as well just kill me." She struggled against her bonds. Her arms tied up and ankles together. She was attached to a wall. A vex hobgoblin approached her, its single eye staring at the faceplate of her helmet. Major stared back. Unphased by its gaze. "You'll never make me talk." The other figure now approached after being beckoned by the other one. A minotaur. It pulled her off the wall with an impressive amount of force. Causing the hunters body to hit the floor. The minotaur then picked her up and placed her over its shoulders. Turning to follow the hobgoblin out of her cell.

All major could see was the floor and two metallic feet. Metal plates shifting to a steady rhythm as she was carried from her cell. Her hands bound behind her back with a sort of chain. She tried to focus her light into burning the chains. Focusing all her strength into setting her hands aflame. She didn't understand why it wasn't working. She tried again to no avail.

She wondered how long they had been walking before she was thrown against another wall. Winding her. Her eyes narrowed as she was attached to another pillar. This one. Seemed to be made of something white. Something that resembled crystals. 'What sort of crystal would grow down here?' She asked herself. She looked to her side. The hobgoblins now had rifles pointed at her head. No escaping. Clearly. The minotaur walked towards the wall at the other end of the room. Where more of the crystal lay. It kicked the wall and it fell away. Revealing a larger chamber that major recognised. The glass throne room. She said nothing as she began to be led to the room next to her. Still attached to the pillar. The room looked different to how she remembered it. The centre platform was no longer floating. In fact, it was very much attached to the rest of the platform. She was led too it. Being placed in the centre. The post she was bound too attaching itself to the floor. Forcing herself to look forward.

Crackling sounds filled her ears as the end of the room filled with grey smoke. Materialising out of nothing was someone she thought she had helped kill.

Atheon.

Her mind began racing. How could Atheon have survived the initial assault on the vault. The original team, her included had put so many bullets into him. She shook her head. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. He could not be alive. Atheon approached her. His metallic feet hitting the floor in a rhythm that seemed to match a slow heartbeat.

The silence between the vex and her was deafening. She didn't know what they were going to do. Without her ghost they could just kill her straight out. She raised her head. She knew if they kept her alive, they wanted something. It was the only logical explanation.

The hobgoblins conversed beside her in a language she knew but couldn't translate. She gritted her teeth. Prepared for what was to come.

Atheon stepped to put himself in front of her. Major knew the vex had a plan. They always did. She glared at him threw her helmet as he summoned more vex from behind him. Two of them were carrying a bowl of some kind. Major noticed the white substance inside of it. That was what ran through the vex. She watched them with concern as they approached Atheon with it. A third was carrying a smaller item resembling a bucket, or a jug. Major couldn't tell. But she knew it was trouble. Then stopped and bowed at Atheon's feet. He took the larger vessel and placed it at Majors feet. Her eyes stared at the bowl. The electronic liquid moved without external movement. All on its own. Like it had a mind.

Major still didn't speak as Atheon took the third vessel and filled it with the white goo. Major knew the next stage of this was going to hurt. But she couldn't reveal the information she had collected over years of scouting. She gritted her teeth and prepared for some sort of pain. But it didn't come. She was braced, and it didn't come. Atheon simply stared at her. Interested in her movements. Her reaction to the liquid. What Atheon did next major didn't expect.

**"So, hooded one. One filled with secrets. Do you know what this is?"** He shoved the bucket towards Majors face. She shook her head. She began trying to summon light again. She did not want to find out. **"This. This is not a what. But a who. What, implies an entity with no command. Who implies an entity with commitment to command. You. Will become the who hooded one."**

Major was trying to understand what he said, when one of the minotaur's Punched her square in the face. Her helmet taking most of the blow. It still knocked her head back. Hitting the post. Then falling. She was unsure of what prompted the minotaur to lash out like that. She couldn't think of it long as another punch came. This one harder. Major shook off the impact. She was not Deterred in her silence. But the vex were not Deterred in breaking her. More punched flew towards her face. Each one harder and longer lasting then the last.

Another punch came. Her head jerked. Her mind was spinning. She didn't understand why they were doing this. Until a small crack appeared in her visor. Major realised what they were doing. Trying to break her helmet. It was working as another punch came. Making the crack significantly larger. Her head throbbed in pain from the continuous punching. Her head fighting the urge to fall unconscious as more punches came her way.

It felt like an eternity before finally the helmet broke. The fist of metal hit her straight in the face. Making her fall limp she was still awake. But her body hung from her arms. As the minotaur stopped punching and forcefully and painfully removed the Exos helmet. Her limp body couldn't prepare for the pain that came next.

She felt a liquid being poured onto her head. Her eyes squeezed shut in response and the liquid moved down her face and neck. She felt a burning sensation escalating rapidly as she fought against her bonds. The pain began to sink down her back as more of this white goo was poured onto her. She began to uncontrollably move her body as the burning became shocks. She held back screams of pain as her senses became engulfed in a fire that she couldn't fight. Her eyes saw only darkness as she moved more. Trying to get away from the burning goo that was being poured onto her head. The sensation becoming too much for her senses to handle. She felt her systems beginning to overload. She couldn't hold in her pain anymore.

She screamed.

"AHHHHH. THE BURNING IT HURTS!" More of the liquid was poured over her. The burning continued as she could no longer support her own weight with her arms. Her legs became limp. Her arms being the only thing helping her from the floor. She suddenly felt her bonds being cut and her now limp pain-stricken body fell to the floor where more liquid lay. It filled all sensors. All she could feel was this burning. This fire. It felt like molten steel on her metallic skin. She tried to command her body to move but she couldn't. Her screams going ignored by the metallic beings around her. She felt her systems shutting down. Her body falling into sweet release.

**"Do not let her fall limp!" **

Major knew this meant that Atheon wanted her awake, but she couldn't think further then simple sentences. She felt her body being hoisted back up onto the pole. Her hands retied her breath heavy as the pain subsided. She stared at the floor. The amount of liquid there was not the amount she felt. Her head was heavy. She could not look at anything else. She felt a cold hand grasp her chin and lift it.

**"That is just the beginning of your transformation hidden one. We must remove the blight before the conversion can be complete. We have as much time as we need." **

Major couldn't say anything. Her mind and body were numb from the pain she experienced. She felt herself slipping again. She wanted release. She felt more pain inducing liquid being thrown at her face. Burning it as it fell away from it. She felt her face become numb. And her eyes close. She could not rest. She could not have release. She was in too much pain.

**"Show her what real pain is!"**

Suddenly she felt more of the 'hell' liquid being poured onto her head and the burning began again. This time. She gritted her teeth hard. Trying to fight the pain. She would not give Atheon the entertainment he wanted. Her mouth closed she glared at the metallic god as he poured more onto her. As it dripped down her face, she felt her bonds being broken once again. Then a minotaur kicked her off the pillar to the pool of goo below her feet. The left side of her face lay there in a pool of pain. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Pain was all she knew. She had to get out of here.

Her head was positioned where she could see the door she came through. It was still open. She had to get out of this place.

A pressure on her back stopped her thoughts of freedom. As she felt the weight of some sort of vex standing on her back. She felt a different sensation then. She felt the liquid fall into her circuits. This hurt. She instantly screamed out in pain and tried to move again but more was poured into her. "NO STOP. PLEASE TRAVELER IT HURTS. " She felt her consciousness slipping from her as she was engulfed in pain. She had to escape. Now was the chance.

She had to run.

She found energy from an unknown source as she rolled sideways. The vex who was stood on her back toppled to the floor. She stumbled a few times before finally getting onto her feet. She clutched her stomach as the burning sensation continued. She ran through the door she had come through. Dodging gunfire as she turned the corner. 'She was out of the first room'

She ran through another Stony corridor to come to a rock face. She turned to see if she was being pursued. She heard many sets of metallic feet approaching her. She had to hurry. She began to climb the rock face. Slipping a few times due to attempting to avoid more gun fire. That's when she saw a hobgoblin above her. With a line rifle. She had a way of defending herself just above her head. She was now near the top. She jumped to the top and began her quick attack by kicking the hobgoblin in the face. Knocking him down she grabbed the rifle from his grasp and shot him. Then without another thought crossing her mind she began taking down her pursuers.

One shot. One body drops.

Another shot. Another body drops.

She repeated this process till she had killed At least twenty of them. She jumped down the other ledge. Rolling through the landing. She hurriedly looked around her for an escape. Turning around to find an exit. She finally saw one. But she hadn't considered how low she was. The hole in her back was stinging. She couldn't climb any more. It hurt to move her arms above her head to do the tough climb up the small face. She stood trying to think of a way to escape. Failing to notice the sniper who had taken up position.

Bang.

She felt her leg fall from under her as she fell to the ground. The shot had crippled her. She tried to crawl away from sight. But fate had found her. Before she could process what had happened completely, she found herself in the company of many minotaur's. Two of them picked her up. One grabbing her arms. The other her legs. She fought against her attackers, but she couldn't escape. They carried her back to the cell where she had started. This one had a thin floor of the white goo. She struggled against her captors again as they threw her in. Pain taking its deathly hold on her once again. Every bone in her body stung. Burned with a consuming fire. She could only struggle for a few seconds at a time. Her limbs refusing to listen to her. She shouldn't have run. She saw that now. But she needed escape from the pain.

The burning settled at a high point. She lay there in the goo. Back down. Her systems began to shut down. She felt the release of unconsciousness reaching for her. Her body giving way for the sweet feeling of release. She needed release. She closed her eyes. Allowing the pain to overtake everything. She fell. Fell into a deep state of darkness. Where there was a small state of stinging before nothing.

She was still. She felt nothing.

Earth

Kay was stunned, she knew the vex were evil but not like this. Cayde looked around the room, he clapped his hands again and the lights came back on. "You all see now why I'm worried?"

"I do. This is a very serious situation that we find our self's in." Ikora was the first to speak. "There is no doubt that she needs help as soon as possible." She turned as way from the hologram and faced Cayde. "Cayde. When do your scouts next believe the vault door will open?"

"Within the next week and a half." He replied quickly. "There's no other indication of an earlier time. We." He stopped. Sighing. "We have to wait..." Kay looked shocked.

"What! We can't wait. She needs us!" She loudly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry kay. If we go in sooner, you won't be able to leave again" Kay's face lowered. She knew Cayde was right but didn't want to admit it. Cayde looked at her. "I'll inform you as soon as I know we can send you in, I'll also give you a team assignment closer to the time. Alright?" He looked at the remaining group of guardians. "I'll let you guys know of any developments. Now get out of here you lot, it's getting crowded in this room." As the guardians turned to leave Cayde put a hand on Kay's shoulder. "We will find her Kay. You've got my word."

Over the next week there was no news, even though Kay asked often. According to reports the vault was unusually quiet, all Vex activity in the sector had stopped. Cayde tried everything to get in contact with Major, communicators, light connection, even sending hunters down with handwritten notes. Nothing seemed to be getting through. The vanguards were in the hall of guardians discussing what to do next.

"We can't really risk sending a team in unless we know she's alive. I won't risk more guardians to this darkness." Zavala sounded serious.

"But Zavala, we don't know if she's alive because all communication with inside the vault is cut off. You've gotta give me more time." Cayde shot back, he wasn't about to let one of his hunters go forgotten the vault like the first team was because of a we don't know. "I had an idea. Please, at least hear me out." He looked at each of his colleagues in turn. Ikora nodded her head and ushered him to continue. "I want to try reaching her again through the light. But without these…" He ushered to his wrists. With the light inhibitors on. "…they seriously reduce my abilities and I think I can do it. If I reach her, I might be able to get a sense of when the vault will become weak. But obviously I need you to take these off Ikora to do it. Please, at least let me try."

Ikora looked at him "You think you can reach her?" Cayde nodded. She looked over at Zavala. "you have jurisdiction, but I think we should let him try." Zavala stood looking at Cayde. He thought about it.

"Do it."

"Thank you, Zavala." He smiled towards the titan. "Close the doors and lower the table. Give me some room." The workers around them listened, lowering the table so there was a bigger space in the middle of the room. Ikora offered her hands, Cayde put his wrists into them. Looking towards Ikora. "take them off. We need to do this now." She sent a surge of light through her hands and the sound of broken chains hitting the floor sounded.

Cayde kneeled on the floor, closing his eyes, letting the light flow into him while he prepared for the connection. "Show me Major." His hand extended ahead of him and his vision changed from the blackness of his mechanical eyelids to the bright glow of a radiolarian lake. He was stood on a small island in the centre of the lake. He looked around and found a body. "I see her." He said to the nothingness around him, he knew the others could hear him, but he could not hear them. He looked at his hands and could see through them, a spirit of light. He willed himself to move over to the body. It was the body of a broken Exo. "Ikora summon the others, now. I'm going to try to talk to her."

He approached the body. "Major?" at first the body didn't move so he said it again. "Major?" This time she sat up. She was dripping Radiolaria. "W…who?" She questioned. Cayde watched as she tried to stand, getting most of the way there before falling to the ground, this time facing towards him. "Major, it's me. Do you remember me?" She looked him up and down, looking confused she said. "if this is just another cruel joke Atheon it's not going to work."

Cayde looked her over. Her armour was in shreds, her helmet gone, one of her eyes was now contained by a black substance which stretched itself around her face. The eye surrounded was a deep red colour, the other was emerald green, she wasn't converted yet, but would be soon.

"I'm not Atheon, I don't know what he's done to you but I'm not him, I'm a friend, from outside. You know me as a mentor, a leader. If there is a way, I can prove it to you please. Let me."

"You say you are a friend, yet I feel no warmth. You are clearly lying, do not give me false hope." Cayde thought then moved towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, her eyes filled with shock. She felt the fire that he had inside, the warmth of guardians of light. She took his hand and held it to her chest. Cayde let her, knowing it was the only light she had felt in a long time. "How? I thought you forgot about me. Left me to die, it's been so long. Why now?"

Cayde chose his words carefully "Because the vaults firewalls were too strong to get you sooner. How long has it been for you Major? Inside the vault." She sat staring at him. "Years, so many years with nothing. I think its 13 years, but I lost count. Does this mean you are coming to find me friend?" She sounded so weak; her eyes were half open during all their conversations. Her head slightly tilted. "My mind feels so fuzzy; all I hear is the buzzing. All the time. "Will you come if the vault weakens?" Cayde nodded his head. "You need to know when?" He nodded again, Major looked him in the eyes, "It weakens every 14 years, you'll be able to access the spire when it hits year 14."

"Thank you Major, I promise we will get you out of there." The hunter nodded her head at him. She attempted to stand again but failed. "I feel so cold, all the time. Please stay." Cayde looked away, knowing he couldn't "I'm sorry if I stay, we can't free you. I can give you some fire to keep you going for a bit. Here." He summoned a small flame in his hand and handed it to her. She instinctively pulled it close to her chest. Mumbling to herself about it being so warm.

Suddenly a loud screech filled the air. Major stood up. He eyes wide open. Looking around scared. She looked at Cayde and started to push him back. "You have to go. Now. Before he finds you!" This shocked the vanguard. "Major I don't understand, what's happening?"

"Atheon is coming here. For me, he wants to complete the process of conversion. I won't play fair for whoever you send here. But You must send the warlock who I last saw. She must be a part of the team; you must promise me that she'll be one of the team. She knows my systems she can help me. Promise me!"

Cayde nodded "She'll be assigned on the team, I promise." Major almost went to hug him but held herself away, "Thank you, now go. Before he finds you." Major then ran away from him and dove into the radiolarian lake. Leaving nothing behind her.

Cayde felt his self being pulled back to his body, as his vision went black once again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Ikora and Leana standing over him. "Welcome back." Ikora spoke first. "You feel okay?" He nodded, "We don't have a lot of time." He looked around the room, 6 guardians stood before him, three warlocks, two titans and a hunter. "K stay here, the rest of you prepare for a raid, the vault will open tomorrow. And we have one chance." The other guardians left the room, Cayde stood up, putting the light inhibitors back on and raising the table once more. He leant on it. "I want you to lead this team K."

The hunter stood stunned; the team he was talking about had that good for nothing warlock on it. "No. That's not happening."

Cayde sighed. "Kay, I understand you don't want to take her..."

"Don't want to take her?! I never want to see her again! It's her fault Major is in this mess Cayde!" Kay's voice was filled with spite. Her hatred directed towards the warlock who had last seen Major alive. She was angry. Her fiery temper doing the talking.

"It's not a matter of what you want." Cayde moved from his leaning position on the table so he was upright. He turned to face k his expression so calm that it made her temper rise once more. "It's a matter of what Major needs." Her vanguards voice was surprisingly calm considering she was shouting at him. "How! She's about as useful and a dead thrall! She got Major into this mess! She fucked up! If you want a warlock on the team so bad ask Prime! Anyone but her!"

Cayde looked over his protege his eyes instinctively looking into hers. The gunslinger fire in her showing as her eyes had started to glow a deep orange. He turned his head away from her. "I know your angry." He began. Without turning to her. "I understand that you want her back. I know that you miss her. But until you understand that what I'm saying isn't trying to make you angry. It's trying to help. I can't send a team." He turned his head away more. Not wanting to look at the hunter's face. "I can't send you, without her" He turned back around to see the hunters face. Her eyes flushed back to their normal brown colour.

"What...What?" Her eyes were instantly filled with despair "Why is she so important to the mission Cayde? I don't understand?" Her voice much quieter than before. Cayde sighed. Moving a data file out of the way so he could sit on the table. He leant on his hands looking down at kay. "Because she's an expert on how Radiolaria works on Exo's. I don't know if Major has told you the story of her old partner and that's something for her to talk about. But during an operation she was hit with a huge amount of Radiolaria. Leana was first contact with her and was assigned to the warlock team that saved her life. She knows a lot about Majors systems, so she is one of the best people to help her."

Kay stood stunned. How could the person who got her into this mess be the best one to help? " But... Does she have to come with us...?" Cayde nodded. His relaxed manner calmed her temper slightly. "You'll know more when you get there. We just need your team to come up now and you'll be ready to go."

Kay stood waiting for her team to arrive. The first to arrive were Frey and Eberus. Their prior experience with the vault would be priceless in the exploration of the vault. Next came Ajax. The loud thud of armour making his presence known to the group. Mal was next. He ran in from behind Ajax quickly. Giving a small salute before joining the rest of the team.

The group chatted amongst themselves. Before being disturbed "Prime I told you I'm fine."

"That'll be Leana..." Cayde said before waving at the warlocks who had just entered the hall.

"You are not fine! If it were up to me, I wouldn't be letting you go!" Leans kept walking over to the raid team. Which Cayde now stood at the head of. "Ikora signed her off prime. She's in good hands with this team." He was surprisingly collected. Prime nodded at him. Knowing that fighting his vanguards judgement was foolish. "Fine. Just. Look after yourself Leana. I want to see you and Major come home safe." Leana nodded. Walking over to her warlock companion and holding him in a hug. "I promise. We'll get her back." She broke away from him. Letting him walk away from her back the way they came. She looked after him until he went out of sight. Then she turned to face the raiding team that she would be working with.

"That's everyone then. You guys know the target. Atheon. Vex conflux and all-round bad guy. He's got one of my hunters. One of your friends. Now I couldn't tell you what to expect. I can't even promise that she's herself. But. I can say that you'll have a fight on your hands. Now. Enough of the chat. Get out their guardians. Get her back."

"Okay guys." Kay began as their ships were landing on Venus. The vault of glass in their sights. "We came to get Major. Atheon is secondary and is only taken out when Major is safe." Her voice was serious. She wasn't prepared for what would happen down there. Each guardian gave acknowledgement back to her. "Ghost. Fly us in. Landing just outside. Let's do this." Her ghost nodded. Before taking control of her ship.

Kay felt her body disappearing entering the plane which she was so used to. The warmth of transmat surrounded her for moments before she was flung to the ground. Both feet landing in sequence as she stood up. She looked around. Her surroundings filled with blocks. Like the first time she came in here. She took a few steps forward. Allowing the other guardians to land in sequence.

First. The titans. Ajax Followed by Mal, landed together. Then the warlocks Frey and Eberus, friends of kay's who had experience with the vault. Leana landed last. Her eyes glancing over the battlefield which she had to be whisked away from so quickly. She walked slowly from her landing spot as her ship flew away from her.

She noticed the spire in the centre of the field was formed. Which it hadn't been when she was last here. She began to walk over to it. Then stopped. Looking down at where she'd been shot. A cracked mark remained in the stone. From where the blast had exited her armour and hit it. She knelt. Moving her hand over the crack. She heard Majors voice in her mind.

"Keep yourself safe Leana..."

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Eberus coming up behind her. "Leana? You okay..." He saw her physically snap out of her mind. "Oh. Uhm..." She looked at him then back at the mark in the wall.

"Is this where you last saw her...?" He asked her softly. She nodded. "We will get her back. You know that." He placed a hand on her back. "Now..." He looked up at the door of the vault. Where Kay was waving at them. "Guys. There's a conflux up here."

The two warlocks stood. Looking up at the lone hunter. They nodded at each other before jumping up to the top platform. A bright glowing conflux stood central of a vex construct laid out on the ground. "Frey. You're our expert. Look at this." The warlock nodded. He walked over to it. Summoning his ghost who hovered about his shoulder.

"There's a hologram here...hang on..." Frey stated. Activating the conflux. It disappearing as a blue projection of a minotaur appeared in its place. The guardians stepped back as it began moving.

Its movements looking over to a fallen body. "Major..." Leana said softly to herself as her friend projected in this blue field appeared. She was beaten. Her body sprawled out on the ground as the minotaur approached her.

"You..." She paused. Coughing. They could hear laboured breathing. Watching as their friend lay there. "Bitch..." The minotaur lifted its leg. Stomping down on Majors chest. She responded with a grunt.

"You do that again..." She coughed. Lifting herself up to look into the minotaur's eye. "I'll tear your head from your shoulders." She looked at him for a time. Before he brought a leg down on her chest again. This time winding her heavily. "Oh. You'll regret that..." her breathing more laboured than before. Laughing. "Oh, you are so gonna regret that."

Suddenly she moved like wildfire. Grabbing the minotaur by the head. Hoping onto his back. "How do you like this!" The guardians looked on in disbelief as they saw her rip the head of the minotaur from his body. It wasn't clean. Wire after wire snapped as her eyes became more focused. It was clear to the guardians that she wanted this to hurt. "Does that hurt!" She shouted as the minotaur tried to shake her off. Her arms completely locked around the minotaur's neck. She was not letting go. She laughed softly as she felt more and more circuits snap under her arms. She smiled. The guardians could see she was almost enjoying it. She then placed her feet firmly on the floor and yanked hard. The head of the minotaur's came clean off its body. Sparks flying from the head as major discarded it. Smiling as she approached the minotaur who was now on the floor.

"Next time. Listen to me." She then mirrored the minotaur's actions. Stomping hard on his stomach. Spraying the Radiolaria up her boot. Her smile faded away as she moved from the body. Her breathing still laboured. Looking back at him once before collapsing to the floor. The guardians saw the back scaring from the previous transmission. "Fuck that hurts..." they heard Major say. Before she looked at something out of view. Crawling out of sight. Allowing the transmission to end.

"Well. Hunters do have a bit of strength in them..." Ajax stated.

"Ajax!" Kay quickly fired back.

"What? I didn't know a hunter could do that." He raised his hands in surrender. Kay walked over and punched him in the arm. He smirked under his helmet. About to say something before he was interrupted.

"A hunter becomes a hurricane when survival becomes their only goal. They'll do anything to live." Leana said in a monotone voice. Like she was spaced out. She looked down at her hands... "But this. This is something darker. Something. Evil." She looked up to where the others were. "Why do you say that?" Kay asked. Stepping towards Leana. Who wasn't looking at her. "Have you ever known a guardian to act in such a way. Even in anger?"

Kay stood. In fact, she hadn't. She looked at the warlock. Who was now looking to the corner of the door. She watched her walk over and pick up a dusty red hand cannon. "Not like this, Major. Not like this." Leana held the cannon close to her chest. "I mean. I haven't. But it must have happened before... right?"

"Indeed." Eberus came to stand next to Leana. "Something dark has corrupted her mind here. How long ago was this Frey?" He turned to his fellow warlock. Who now was checking over another conflux. "3 years ago. According to this time stamp." Confusion littered the teams faces. "Majors not been here that long. 3 weeks at greatest but not 3 years."

"The time dilatation of the vault must be giving me mixed readings." Frey responded. He was confused. Which was unusual. "The vault of glass is known to cause time dilatation Frey. Remember the book about it?" Eberus questioned. Feud nodded his head. Looking back at the conflux. "I just. Didn't think was real..."

"We should head in. Come on." The door shifted open after the spire was formed, the guardians formed around Kay as they reached the templars domain. We've got a fight on our hands. Let's do this!" They jumped down and faced a loud inaudible shriek, the templar had come to greet them. The guardians found wave upon wave of vex until the shield was revealed, they then fought the templar facing fire from all sides. Bullets flew towards the templar when his shield failed. Until finally a fatal shot was made, he shone with a bright white light. Then exploded into ash.

"Hostiles eliminated." Mal stated. Lowering his weapon. The raiding party joined up in the middle of the room. The body of the templar scattered around them. "Has anyone spotted a conflux yet?" Kay asked. A sense of urgency in her voice.

"Nope." Frey was the first to respond. Looking over to Eberus. Who had also not spotted the next clue.

"I've not. Ajax?" Mal asked his titan companion. "Nope. How about you Leana?"

Leana didn't respond. She was slightly away from the group. Looking down at the ground several feet in front of her. The remaining guardians gathered as they watched her walk away and bend down to the ground. Picking up an object with two hands. She remained facing away from the group for a time.

"Kay..." She began. "Kay. When would a hunter lose their knife?" She remained facing away. The question hadn't quite sunk in with Kay at first. "Only at death..." Her eyes widened. Realisation sunk in as She sprinted over to Leana. Placing and hand on her shoulder and forcing her around. She held a small blade in her hand. It engraved with a hunter insignia and the letter M. Kay knew. She was taken aback. Hope faded from her as she looked at the blade. Leana offered it to her. "I still don't want to believe. But. She always said she wanted you to have it if she did..." Kay didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say. She looked at the blade again. Before taking it. Feeling it in her hands something felt off about it.

"Somethings wrong..." She stated as she continued to hold the blade. It felt heavier than the last time she held it. Major often gave it to her to hold. Normally to feel how perfectly weighted she'd made it. She twisted the blade in her fingers. Running a hand carefully across the edge. As to not cut herself. It felt uneven. This. Couldn't be Majors blade. Or if it was it was defiled...

Eberus walked over to Leana. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" He asked.

"Her knife is off balance. In fact. It's been excessively dulled on the right side." Frey stood off to the side. Thinking about what that could mean. "Maybe to reflect light. It's been done before..." Kay Placed the blade near her face. The dull side down. A reflection appeared. It went up. Reflecting the light from a conflux from a higher platform. "It's above us. There..." She pointed. Frey looked up at where Kay was pointing. "Lead the way boss." He said as he began ascending the wall. She directed him from the ground. Using the knife as a guide. "Weird. These platforms weren't here before..." Frey's voice came through the coms. He approached the conflux activating it. It disappeared appearing to do nothing. "Guys. Did that do anything?" He asked. Clearly confused at the lack of results. "Yeah. A conflux appeared down here. This one. It's not white." Ajax's voice came through. Frey jumped from the platform. Freefalling for a bit before clicking his fingers. He began to glide to the ground. Softly landing behind the group if guardians.

The conflux before them was a light shade of purple. "Purple? Why purple...?" Frey walked to the front. "Because something bad has happened. This conflux is infused with light..." He tried to mask his worry behind a blanket voice. He got to work on the conflux. Going through more than the previous one. "Someone try to get a hold of the vanguard." He ordered.

Mal raised his hand and summoned his ghost. Soon a voice came from Mal's ghost. "This is vanguard frequency 537. State your business." It was Cayde's voice. He sounded bored. "This is the vault raiding party. Sir." Silence followed.

"Oh! Hi guys! Sorry Ikora and Zavala went to a meeting with the speaker, hang on..." Silence followed before Mal's ghost pulled up a projection of the vanguard. He looked around. "Seems to be working. I can see you all. Now. You must have an update for me."

"We do." Leana spoke up. "We've discovered a conflux in a higher level that's imbued with light. However. It's turned a purple colour. Any advice...?" Cayde put a hand on his chin. Looking at the conflux.

"I... uhm. No. I'd need to speak to Ikora about this. Is it Majors light?" Leana looked at kay. "Kay. Put your hand on the conflux. Do you feel her?" Kay looked back at Leana. Before walking over to the conflux and placing a hand on it. Everything else faded away as she did this. Her eyes closing. She didn't see anything. But she heard a small voice in the back of her mind. "Please... help me..." Her eyes opened again. Pulling her hand away. "I do. She's still fighting. But she's struggling." She turned back to face her vanguard. His hologram looked worried.

"This is. Troubling. I'll..." His voice trailed off as he looked away from the guardians. "Ikora! Just the person I needed." The warlock vanguard walked into view. Her hologram looking around the group. "What is it guardians?" Cayde leant over and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Clearly what had already been said to him. "You've heard her voice. Have you found anything that belongs to her? Maybe we can identify if she's been here."

Kay looked over to Leana. Her expression hidden behind her helmet. Before stepping forward. She presented Majors blade. Looking at her vanguard. His eyes widened the moment he saw it. "No..." Ikora looked saddened. She looked over to Cayde who now had his head in his hands. "Guardians I'm sorry..." She was stopped when Cayde raised a hand away from his face. "Ikora please. Hang on..." He fell silent again. The guardians in the vault didn't know what he was doing. Apart from kay. She knew that having seen the knife he would search the plane of light. Where hunters spirits remain until he disconnects them from the world by writing their final words in the book of hunters.

"I. Can't find her. So, Unless the vex have some technology that we are unsure of that prevents someone from dying. She yet lives." Kay's spirit lifted. Major could be alive. Even with her knife here.

"Guys. There's something else here..." Frey interrupted them. His hands fluttering over a keyboard that had appeared on the conflux. The other guardians fell silent. "There's a piece of data. Its sticking out. Like they wanted me to find it... Ghost. Isolate the electrical synapse 5 through 83. I'll sort through this quicker without the failsafe's..."

His ghost went through the relays closing and opening the electrical synapse he had the specific track of data. The guardians stood around him. Watching intently. His eyes scanned the data at lightning speed. His hands compensating. Suddenly he stopped. "Ghost. What am I looking at..."?

\- It looks like a multi-layer inscription. Stage 3 class. There's an anomaly here. -

Frey stood. Looking over the conflux intently. He felt the air around him surge with energy. His head looked upwards to see a rapidly advancing shield invading him with the conflux. Closing around him. Trapping him in a room no larger than a small room. "Ghost. With me. Now!" He said knowing that a surge within the shield could hurt them. He raised his hand allowing his ghost to fly to it. Then disappear. He felt the air change again. This time it was heavy. He looked down at his hands. Then around the small bubble. "Ghost. What's happening..."

\- There appears to be some sort of device. It's generating small pulses. To. I think it's trying to create the effect of a vision. Or maybe sleeping gas. I'm not sure. It's not Vex based technology. -

"So, it's human... Could it be a hunter?"

-Yes. An Exo would be able to create these devices. It's highly likely it's Majors work. -

"So, let's see what she wants..." Frey went to his knees. Closing his eyes. "Show me what you want me to see." He felt himself falling into a vision. Allowing it to happen the last thing he knew was the feeling of hitting the ground on his side.

"Frey!" Kay bashed the shield. "What's happening? Frey! Fey wake up!" Her voice was panicked. She couldn't get inside the shield.

"Hunter please don't panic." Ikoras calm voice flooded her hearing. "He is in a vision. Something in the conflux has caused it. The most likely cause of it, is your friend. She's had access to this tech. She could have found a way to create the environment necessary to allow a vision to take place."

"So, He's dreaming. How long will he be out?" Kay asked. Facing her mentor. "It's difficult to tell given his current position. It should be a few minutes."

The guardians waited for their friend to awaken. Minutes felt like hours as they waited when finally, Frey stirred. Sitting up. "Ghost... What. What happened...?"

\- I was hoping you could tell me. You went under for a few minutes there. -

"I. I don't really know. I'm still a bit drowsy. Give me a minute." Frey stood up. Looking around the bubble that he still found himself encased in. He turned to the conflux. Which had turned white. His hands moving over the keys once again as he lowered the shield. He turned around. Able to see his Fireteam. "Frey." He turned to the voice. "Mistress." He faced Ikora. "What did you see?"

"I saw." He paused. Thinking how to best explain this. "I saw. Many things. Most of them flashes. Fighting. Pain. Torture. Major was showing me what she's endured. How her light has been sapped away. How we shouldn't expect her to go easy. When we do finally find her." Frey stopped for a moment. Thinking more about what he had saw. "She... also said that the blade holds her memories. She explained the process that the Vex use to extract memories and upload them into the Vex mind. She decided to undergo a mind wiped and put those memories onto this drive. Hiding it in the blade." Kay looked at the knife once more. If a drive was in the blade somewhere it would explain it weighing more. "Kay." Frey started "She said you'd know where it was if you 'followed the darker path'..." Kay did know what was meant by that. The darker path of the blade would be the dull edge of the blade. She traced her finger along it to the handle. Where the fabric wrapped around the handle was. She felt a lump in the fabric. Anyone else would think it was just another fold. Just another crumple in its wrapping. But kay carefully unfolded it to reveal a small black and green drive. She looked over the drive. "This must be what she was talking about. But why reset herself?"

"To protect you..." The guardians looked at Each other. "Who said that." She asked. As she looked at the group.

"It was me. Please don't be scared. I must explain..." A projection of a hooded being came into view in front of the group. The guardians couldn't see the face of the person before them. They could hear heavy, robotic sounding breathing. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you warlock. I had to anchor to your light to be able to do this. It doesn't hurt does it?"

Frey shook his head. He felt drained. "I'm fine. Major."

"You know me..." She sounded shocked. Looking around the group she spotted the blade. "You found my knife. Good. I reset myself to make sure the Vex couldn't data mine the information from my mind. The Radiolaria that they've been pumping into me, suppresses then extracts. Uploading my mind to the Vex network." Major raised her hands to her hood. Removing it to reveal a battered face. Part of her jaw was damaged and one of her eyes was surrounded by a black substance. "The vex have almost finished converting me. Soon all I will know is the thirst for death that the Vex know. They make their way to complete the process as we speak. Please leave me here. Please just let me suffer down here for failing the light."

Leana stepped forward. "Major We can't do that. We came to save you we won't leave without you." Major looked at Leana and walked towards her. She got within arms distance. "You do not know the power of this mind. He can control time. He can manipulate the vault to create mirages. You must leave before..." She was stopped mid-sentence by something the guardians couldn't see. She turned away. Walking further from them. She waved her hands and the guardians were drenched in light. Frey grimaced in pain as he collapsed to the floor. His light being used as a window to the past. They could see what she could. Huge minotaur's came into view as the entire room became an image. Kay and Leana had their eyes fixed on major. Eberus saw Frey fall to the floor and ran over. Cradling the warlock in his arms. " You okay Frey?"

"I'm keeping this sustained... and to be honest it's not the most comfortable thing in the world. I'll hold it for as long as I can..." Eberus nodded and looked back at Leana and kay.

Kay watched in horror as major stood alone against possibly 10 or more gate Lord's. She unsheathed a line rifle she had on her back. Standing facing the one in front of her. Kay was watching a final stand.

Major stood. Ready for the enemy to make the first move. She knew She couldn't win. But She could fight. She listened for movement. Waiting like a true hunter. For the prey to make its first move. The one to her left move first. She napped the sight of the line rifle and shot it. Hitting it in the eye then she ran around the minotaur's at lightning speed. Jumping from rock to rock to prevent being hit by the barrage of bullets coming her way. She went back to the one she shot first and shot him again while on the move. Then jumped onto his head. The gate Lord raised his arms trying to grab her. But She pulled out her knife and stabbed it. Making the minotaur shake violently. Her blade flew away from her reach. She tried to grab After it, but another gate Lord hit her off the others. Sending her into the floor in front of the guardians. She was weak. She knew that. One of the gate Lord's held a Radiolaria chamber in its hand. She had spotted it. Her mind raced as she tried to get up. But something in her body made her stay on the floor. It was now or never for her plan. Her memories were already in her blade. The reset button was just...

She felt her mind fade away. Memories erased. Systems shutting down...

Kay was wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Major!" Then. She faded. Leaving nothing. But the conflux. Which soon also disappeared. "What happened?"

"Frey was sustaining that with his light and had to stop. He's drained." Eberus spoke up. Still cradling a sleeping Frey. "He did his best to keep it sustained. To prevent any permeant damage, he had to stop. He's gonna need a bit of time to recover before we can move on."

"Did we just see major get beaten by a bunch of minotaur's?" Mal asked. Before walking over to fey. Kneeling besides him. "We did..."

"Guardians... might I suggest something?" Cayde voices came from behind them. The vanguard stood looking at the group. "We know now that major may not be easily persuaded to come with you. Might a suggestion of bringing some weapons like a sword to defend yourself. In case she jumps you." The group nodded in agreement. Organising more sustainable weapons for the trip further down into the vault. "Now. Something tells me this will be the last time we can speak before this mission is over. You know the stakes. Get it done guardians"

With that the vanguards faded, leaving the fireteam alone once more. "We should take the knife with us." Kay nodded, putting the blade in a holster on her hip. She would look after it. The way opened ahead of them. They waited for a moment while Frey rested, they would need his help if they were to continue. The warlock eventually woke, getting a hand up from Eberus. He was okay to continue but had to slowly. His strength would return before they reached the throne room.

"Let's move, we've not got time to dawdle." Kay approached the door ahead of them, the team filtering behind her. With a deep breath she walked through the door, headed down the stone and rock till she and the team reached a sheer cliff.

"Now what?" Leana asked, looking down the cliff face then scanning the walls to see if she could find a path she could follow. "Now we jump" Kay started. "Below us is the gorgon maze, do not let them see you, or we won't make it out of here."

The wind from the caverns below them hit the hunter's cloak in a way that it fluttered slightly. She scanned the floor below them looking for a safe landing point. When she saw one, she shifted her feet and gave herself a running start. Jumping down the cliff. as she fell her cloak fluttered above her head violently. The floor approached fast. She prepared to jump once again. To slow her fall. She had mere seconds now before she hit the floor, Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three. She jumped again. Her cloak forced down to her sided as her decent slowed in one go, she landed on the floor with a soft thud. She looked above her to see the rest of her team following suit. Landing in a circle around her.

"How could you have possibly known that would work?" Leana sounded surprised at how she was still alive. "It looked bottomless from up there." Kay gave a small smile beneath her helmet. "You do know that you and Mal are the only two here that haven't done an incursion into the vault before. Even Major was a part of that original team. We've done all this before." Leana blinked a few times, in confusion. Before nodding her head. "R... right."

Eberus was looking around with Frey while this conversation was going on. "Do you feel anything Eberus?" Frey asked his fellow warlock. "The stuff I'm feeling doesn't make sense. It's like..." He stopped. "There's nothing here." Eberus finished, looking at the warlock. They were right, in fact the room was a void of enemies. Gorgons, goblins, hobgoblins nothing was there. "There must be something here, a clue of some kind, something that would explain the disappearance of all the enemies." As the warlocks pondered the rest of the fireteam came over.

"Hey guys, any signs of the gorgons?" Kay asked. Sending an arm over each warlock's shoulder. Both warlocks shook their heads. "None? That's strange." She released their shoulders. Eberus looked back at kay. "We don't get it either. We were thinking of some ideas on what to do next. Weren't we Frey?" He didn't get a response. "Frey?" He turned around again. Frey had walked a reasonable distance from the group. He was looking at the floor. The others walked over. "What's wrong Frey?" Eberus circled the warlock to see he had picked up a piece of torn fabric. It was filled with holes. Frey still said nothing. He just laid the fabric on the floor. The holes in the cloak spelled out a message.

"My name is Major. Atheon has my mind under his control. Look to the walls. Know your fate guardians."

Confused faces once again littered the teams faces. Apart from Frey. He was collected. Looking around the room. "You seem to know more than we do Frey. What does it mean."? The warlock didn't answer for a moment. Looking around the room, he remained silent until he started walking towards the maze entrance. Feeling the walls with his hands. He found a small hole in the wall. Reaching inside he found a bag. He pulled it out and showed it to the hunter. "This is a data bag. For drives. She opened the bag and saw maybe thirty little drives. All with red bars across the top. "These drives are all full of information. There's no doubt that its Major's. Do you think she collected all this information? Or found it?" Frey asked her. Kay just nodded. She couldn't believe how many drives there were. "We will have to look later. Did you find any reason as to why there's no enemies here?" Eberus said. approaching Frey.

"I did. The bag is etched. 'Hope me clearing the gorgons helps you get out of here. Major' She cleared the path for us. Could have been years ago. But we need to move." Frey was unusually agitated. He led the way through the gorgon maze, turning like he knew it. Leading the guardians to a staircase leading to the throne room. "This is worrying." He turned towards Eberus. "He wants us to go down there. Doesn't he?" Eberus could only nod. He knew that the fight to come would be a tough one. "The darkness down there is extremely strong. Keep an eye out for your ghosts. They won't be able to help us much down there."

Kay was carrying the cloak piece and the knife. She would need to show them to Cayde when they got home. She also had the bag of data drives in a pocket on her belt. It was all valuable information. She stepped out onto the staircase first. "looks stable enough. But let's not hang around." She ran down the staircase the rest of the team behind her. They arrived at the door to the throne room. "Now. Remember what Cayde said. We know the stakes. The main objective is to find and free Major. Whatever that takes, I expect we will see Atheon he is a secondary target. Am I clear team?" She turned around to face the fireteam. Nods all round came from them. The titans Cracked their knuckles before each unholstering an auto rifle. Eberus and Frey both pulled out pulse rifles and loaded them. Leana unholstered a hand cannon. And Kay unholstered her hung jury. The very scout rifle Major had given her. "Alright. Let's do this" Kay put her hand on the door. She was filled with nerves. They had no idea what they would find in there. they could find a body for all she knew.

The door shifted, the triangle shaped entranceway revealing itself by sliding away the door. "Okay guys she should be in here somewhere." Kay said as she walked into the glass throne. Rushing to find any more information about Major.

The glass throne room was large and extensive, vex time gates on either side as glittering crystalline structures littered the walls.

"Kay slow down a second. Think carefully." Leana stated clearly. She walked over to the hunter who had stopped at the pit where she had once stopped Major from falling to her doom. "I saved her from here once... I'll do it again." She looked up from the pit and jumped across to the central platform. Her eyes fixed on the top of the room.

A strange crackling sound came from the opposing side of the room. The five remaining heads turned towards the cloud that was forming. A single dark figure was concealed in smoke and mist. It's back from the guardians to begin with. But some knew. Kay knew who it was. Not who. What it was. It was something she'd been afraid to see. Something that she expected.

The cloud dispersed leaving something close to human. One of the hands clasped tightly on a hand cannon. A torn cloak hung from its shoulders. It turned around revealing the one thing that the guardians. Didn't want to see.

It was Major.

The Exo's face was clearly visible as she walked slowly through the chamber. The right side of her face consumed by darkness as a blazing red eye stared at them. It filled with hatred. She moved rhythmically, her steps matching those of a vex. She was truly gone.

"Is that..." Ajax questioned.

"I'm afraid so... kay I'm sorry but..." Leana began. Looking towards kay who stared at the fallen Exo on the opposing side of the room. She said nothing as she thought about their next move. "If we make it out of this... I'll kill Atheon with my bear hands."

"You know, I don't have a problem with that." Ajax stated again. A few helmets turned to him. "What?! Atheon needs killing."

The six returned their gaze to the fallen hunter. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Standing neither side standing down. Not saying a word, she flung her hands into the air and summoned clouds of darkness. The guardians knew that meant that vex were surely coming after them. "We've got vex teleporting in be ready!" Kay shouted her eyes met the gaze of her friend on the other side of the room. She didn't know what she would do.

Major stood at one end of the room. Looking over the guardians as vex flooded into it. The fighting now taking place.

"My slave. What is happening?" She heard her masters voice ringing through her mind. "Six more guardians have come to try to kill you master." She responded. Bowing her head as she thought of this response.

"I see. Let me in. I want to understand why." She nodded her head. And knelt on the floor. Her eyes changed shade. As if her sight was possessed by something. They remained like this for a few moments before returning to their original shade of red.

"Interesting..."

Major lifted her head slightly to watch the guardian's fighting more and more vex. Her eyes catching those of two of them. One of the robe wearers. And the hooded shadow. Her mind questioned the reality of the situation. But was quashed quickly by a loud buzzing in the back of her head. Squashing the thought instantly.

"Master let me kill them."

"What?" His tone was questioning.

"Let me fight them. Kill them. And prove my loyalty to you."

Silence followed her response she waited and waited. Until her master simply said. "You may. But if you try anything that I disapprove of. I will send you back into the lake. Do you understand?"

Major flinched but replied with "Yes master." She turned back to the fighting guardian's and clapped her hands twice in quick succession. The vex further away from the guardian's retreated back through warp, Leaving the seven of them in the room. With only a few metallic body's littering the landscape.

Major glanced across at the guardians. Her eyes void of emotion as she pulled out a sword from her back. She slowly walked down the stairs towards the fireteam. The silence only interrupted by the metallic clunking of the Exo's feet on the stone floor. She stopped in the middle of the floor. Standing. Unmoving. Staring towards the guardians who were only a few meters ahead of her.

Kay and Leana stepped ahead of the crowd. No words were spoken but the guardians knew what was coming next. Kay pulled out her sword, a trail of fire in its wake. She knew if she was going to get Major out. She would have to fight her to do it.

Suddenly Major leapt towards her with a sword drenched in darkness, a purple trail followed it's every movement kay knew it was void light that consumed the blade. As the blades crashed for the first-time embers of a fire long since burned and drops of the void flew in all directions around them. Landing on the ground and continuing the fight against each other.

Leana stepped back. She knew the bond of two hunters was the strongest bond of any guardian. If anyone was going to bring Major back to the light. It would be her. "Kay it's on you. We will keep you covered. Get her back!" The other guardian's scattered leaving the two hunters in the centre of the room to clash blades. More sparks flew in all directions as multiple blows were made against k. Majors blows were heavy and filled with one motive. To kill. The anger in the hunter filled heavy two-handed blows against her fellow. Kay couldn't believe what Atheon had done to her friend. She didn't want to fight. Defensive manoeuvres would help her for a time, but as her friend's murderous intent was now clear she didn't know how long she could keep it up. Two hands grasped tightly on her sword, Major went for another swing, kay dodged out of the way. Turning around just in time to sidestep away from a diagonal swing from the fallen hunter.

"Major it's me! You have to listen!" Major laughed heavily, with obvious hints of sarcasm. Something the vex didn't have. Realisation then sunk in for kay. She could save her friend if she tried hard enough. Hope filled her as she jumped back out of the way of an uppercut from major. Hope had shown itself. Kay just had to prove it right. Determined to free her friend from Atheon spell she knew she now had to fight back.

"Your just another figment of Atheon trying to get in my head. I will destroy you. I'll kill You ALL!" Her voice increasing to a shout as her blade came down heavily on kay's in the form of a downward slice. Anger present more and more in her blows as they became more inconsistent, they began to come down with more variety. Diagonal slices and upper cuts making up most Major's blows.

"What? Major no! We're real!" She rolled away from another sideswipe from the hunter's sword. She didn't want to fight, and Major knew it. "Why do you make your forces play with my emotions! The hooded one is not real! They are fake. So, let me see them as they truly are!" Major came down for another blow. This time heavily pushing down on Kay's defences her burning eyes looking straight into the hunter's helmet. She expected a change. The one fighting her to change to a vex warrior. For a time, they held this position. The hunter underneath struggling to hold up her guard against the anger that consumed her friend. Then suddenly, Major pulled away from kay. Letting the hunter stand and recover.

She walked several paces away from kay. "Your injured." Kay looked down at her arm. Major was right. She was. A clean slice had been made into her armour, blistering the skin underneath. "Major. Please listen."

"No." For a time, Major paused. Herself now unsure on what was happening. She fell back into her trap. Her mind closed off from any reason. It had to be Atheon's forces. No one from the light would dare come as far down as they. "You listen. You won't fool me master. This is just another vex. You have clouded my vision to persuade me that it is a friend. I won't be forced into the lake that easily. Atheon."

Kay was taken aback by this statement. If Major truly thought that she, kay, was a vex creation there would be no way that she would see reason. Her mind raced with thoughts, different ways to save her fallen friend who now seemed further than ever from redemption. The same idea kept coming back. Kill her. Show her mercy and kill her, another idea soon followed, attempt to subdue her.

She readied her sword; two hands grasp tightly around the handle. It felt warm. The fire that burned gently comforting her hands. Almost as if her sword knew what kay needed to do next. She took a deep breath. She had a plan. Disarm Major and subdue her. How she was going to do that at first was a mystery. She knew that major was better at her at sword to sword combat most of the time. They sat at even footing in long range combat. As kay excelled at scout rifle use. But Major favoured the heavier but more deadly sniper rifle. Thinking of this fact kay heaved a heavy sigh of relief that she had not been equipped with a sniper rifle.

"Major. What can I do to prove I'm not who you think I am?" Kay asked. Her hands still grasping to her sword hilt. Major looked towards her. Eyes burning with hatred. "You. You would try to bargain with me?" She let out a singular laugh. "Ha! You would not be able to prove it vile creature." She snarled. Or as close as an Exo could get to a snarl. She readied her sword. Swiping it across her body first left then right. The trail leaving a symbol for infinity in its wake. Kay readied herself. Shifting her right foot behind her left slightly. Turning her body in response. Her eyes didn't take their gaze off Major. They couldn't. She wouldn't let them.

Major made note of this movement. Her next move already calculated. "I see. Well then. Prove to me you are who you say you are. By besting me in combat."

Both stood neither breaking ground. Kay's eyes looked down the length of her blade. Its fire burning as bright as her passion to return her friend to the light. She now knew what it took. Very few bested Major in pure sword combat. But she had done It once. Now she had to do it again. This time, with her friend trying to rip the light out of her. The stakes were higher than they've ever been. She could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest. The fire within her hands taking control of her mind. As she leapt towards her foe. She just didn't have to think. She had to do.

Her sword did the talking as she flung it towards Major with intense speed. The first blow a downward slice towards Major's void sword. The clash of the blades filling the room. Fire struck the void blade sending specks of ash flying away from the pair. Major reacted by turning her sword around kay's to disarm her.

Kay noticed this attempt and gripped the sword tightly. She would not fall to something this easy. She quickly swung her sword away from Major's guard making the Exo stumble. Throwing a leg forward as kay spun away from the Exo and tried to hit her with a swipe from the other side. The Exo blocked this blow but required both hands to do it.

Kay's mind was now racing. Her continuous strikes would tire the Exo out eventually. Allowing her to make the Exo submit. Then Major would see. Major would see what Atheon had done. Then they would be able to leave. Major began to retaliate to kay's blows. After one of kay's uppercuts. Major took the opportunity of to jump behind her. Meaning kay only had a split second to put her guard up. Her defence faltered. And her sword left her hands. Landing several feet to the side. Kay readied her hands instead. She knew that this was probably the end for her. After all the years she'd been shot at. Blown up. Her light would be extinguished by a friend.

A burning voice came from the back of her mind. As if her solar light spoke to her. "You will not die today" It moved her hands for her as Major pointed the sword towards her neck. Kay looked Major straight in the eyes, without taking her gaze away she grabbed Major's sword with her two hands. And forced it from her hands. Major stumbled forward from the sheer force of the sword leaving her hands. Genuine surprise covered her face. Kay sent a leg swinging underneath her. Taking the Exo to the floor. She felt the Exo hit the floor. It vibrating at the force she landed with. Kay went to Majors left. The void sword in her hand. And she balanced it on her neck. "You want to try me. You want to see what I will do to release her from you." She was no longer speaking to Major. But to Atheon. The vex mind who had done this. Majors eyes glared angrily into kay's but she could not move. That would kill her.

Major blinked her eyes. Kay could swear that they flashed a shade of green for a second. Her eyes softened. And she smiled under her helmet. Major didn't move, her eyes closing and body becoming limp besides kay. Her anger had been extinguished and her body became submissive. Her head lent back allowing more space for the sword to sit. Major was weak, whatever they had put her through it was exhausting for her. Kay could tell. She waved a hand towards Mal. "Get Major out of here." Mal jumped over. And picked up the hunter. He seemed surprised by Majors lack of weight. As he picked her up. "Come on Major. We are getting you out of here." He walked the Exos limp body across the room. Leana followed. And pointed Mal towards a corner way from line of sight. "Put her here. I'll look at her. You go back to the others. I've got a feeling that the vex won't give Major up so easily."

Leana leaned over the Exo while Mal left her and joined the rest of the team. She gathered a ball of light and directed it towards Major's heart. "Come on Major. Come back to me."

The rest of the fireteam gathered around kay. Who threw the corrupted sword away from her. "I don't get it. How did he do it?"

"Why don't I show you."

The guardians had been distracted. As all heads turned towards the towering metallic stricture before them. Kay felt anger begin to bubble in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed. As she looked upward at the singular robotic eye that gave them all a blank stare. "Your friend gave me lots of useful information about your traveller, your guardian's and about your language..."

"Oh great. The giant killer robot can speak the language of the last city. We are doomed." Ajax butted in. Kay snapped her head towards him. Her eyes glaring at him. "What the Fuck Ajax!"

"Come on kay. Gather up people! We go mid, come on!" Ajax ran back towards the centre platform and the others followed. Guns raised they waited for Atheon's first move.

Atheon moved slowly towards the centre of the platform he had materialised on. He raised his hands and slammed them together. Making a loud thunderous sound that echoed throughout the vault. Vex began to materialise out of every door and crack. Soon the room began to fill with them. The guardian's sprang into action. Bullets spraying left and right. Sounds of gun fire and splashes of goo filled the room.

"Left side left side! We've got minotaur's!"

"Keep an ear behind us! Hobgoblins spawning in!"

"Goblins on right, let's move people!"

The guardians sprang into action, Darkness making way for light as the room filled with noise. Gunfire made up the majority as bullets sprayed across the approaching vex forces. Their cores exploding in a mass of white goo and metal shrapnel. The guardians gathered up again. Kay at the front of the group. "Is that the best you've got?!" Her anger towards the creature that hurt her friend beginning to surface, "Why don't you fight us yourself?! Or are you scared that we might beat you!"

Atheon turned his head towards the hunter. His single red eye sending chills down the spines of the guardians there. Kay stared back. Unphased by the conflux's gaze. Anger bubbling from a place she didn't even know existed, she wanted to run at him and rip him limb from limb. Not only did she want this beast dead. She wanted him gone. Nobody hurt her friends without paying for it. She gritted her teeth and looked to the left and right of her. Ajax stood to her left and Erebus to her right.

Her eyes closed for a second, she felt her light, her fire, Burning inside her. She knew. Her light would be the beginning of a barrage that would send this fake god back to wherever it came from. She looked at her hand. "Let's finish this." Her fingers held the spark. Her will, the tinder. And she focused her rage into the palm of her hand. An unknown force threw her hand towards the sky. Towards the traveller. Light flowing threw her to the tips of her fingers. Where there was nothing, a golden cannon engulfed in flames appeared. The weapon was ethereal, but lethal as she marked her shot. Aiming her gun for the red light coming from the fake gods face. Her finger squeezing the trigger hard as a single streak of golden flames flew across the room. Hitting its mark.

Kay knew Atheon felt the impact from the weapon. It jerked his head backwards making him stumble forwards. Kay knew she had done her job. She nodded to her companions. Only three words filling the silence.

"Make him pay."

The other guardian's nodded. Springing into action while Atheon's guard was down. Mal embraced the void energy inside him. Throwing his arms to his sides. Creating a shield made of the void. A ward. "Join up people. Let's make this guy pay!"

Bullet fire began to spray towards the metallic gods face. As he struggled to stand with all the bullets spraying towards his face. He raised a hand and send bolts of energy towards the guardian's, but they had hidden within the ward of dawn that had been created. He screamed in frustration as he sent another barrage towards the guardians.

Then a force he didn't expect hit him. Sending him falling again. Erebus had thrown a nova bomb directly at him. He knew he was going to die. Unless he used his tool one last time. He raised a hand up and its glowed red. He focused his energy towards Major. Her body flailing in what seemed to be pain. Her eyes shut and face unmoving as Leana looked over her. "Guys! He's going to overload her primary systems if you don't kill him now!"

Kay felt her heart skip a beat. System overloads. Heart... No. She couldn't think about the what ifs. She had to think about now. Now. Was the time to pay Major back for her life. Kay's arms reached for her back. And grabbed the cold handle of her sniper rifle. Time seemed to stop as she steadied the rifle. Her eye looking down the scope starring right into blood red. Her finger squeezing the trigger. This shot would either ends Major's pain by stopping the source. Or kill her. The single loud bang echoed through the chamber and the bullet went through the eye. Sending electronics flying from the back of Atheon's head. His body rocking backwards from the impact. Then. Gravity took hold of the body as it slammed into the floor. All life leaving him as the guardian's holstered their weapons.

They knew. They knew that Atheon was gone from this time. He was gone and Major was safe.

Leana looked down at the Exo. She'd relaxed again now Atheon was dead. In fact, she'd stop moving completely. Leana placed a hand to the Exo's forehead. She didn't feel the fire that she should. She didn't know what she felt. But she knew it was bad. It was cold. Alive. But cold. Leana scooped the hunter up in her arms. Trying not to hurt the Exo anymore then she clearly was. She jumped the gap to the other guardians. Who had approached Atheon's body to confirm the kill.

"Guys. We need to get Major back to the vanguard. She's been heavily tortured and needs serious medical attention."

Kay turned around hastily. "Agreed. Her ghost should be able to help. He's outside. Let's go people. I'm sick of this place." She pulled out her ghost. "To the surface. We need to carry her onto my ship. Oh. And pull the ship out of orbit and land it outside."

-Understood. I'll let Majors ghost know the good news.-

The raiding party left the chamber and reappeared above ground. "Oh, it's so good to see sunlight again." Kay stated. "I've always hated caves." Erebus patted her on the back before directing the landing ship to the clearing below. "I know."

"I mean. At least you've not been trapped underground with vex, being tortured for travellers knows how long." Leana followed. Major limply in her arms. "This one's been through a lot. But she's alive. At the moment."

Leana gently placed Major on the ground while the ship flew in. She'd relaxed since they had escaped from the vault. She couldn't decide whether it was because she was safe away from the vex. Or if being closer to home and her ghost made her relax.

She let Majors head rest on her knee. She had been unresponsive since Kay took her down earlier. This worried Leana. She was struggling to get a good gauge of just how bad the injuries were. All she knew was that it was heavy. Due to signs of major mental trauma and several major injuries that were not there when she last saw the Exo. Leana hated the vex even more now she knew they were not afraid to use murderous methods to get what they wanted. Seeing majors defeated face lay on her knee made the usually calm warlock feel bubbling anger. Anger for a friend that had been hurt by these monsters, for the inability to help her when she needed help. For...

"Hey Leana."

She was snapped out of her thoughts when kay spoke to her. The hunter knelt next to the warlock. Looking over Major once again.

"I appreciate what your trying to do Leana. I really do."

The sudden notice surprised Leana a little. "What do you mean?" She said as she looked back at the hunter. Who was now looking over Major too. "I mean. I'm sure Major appreciates you trying to help her. I know I do." Kay put her hand on Major's forehead. But pulled it at way quickly. "She's cold..." Her voice was suddenly worried. Leana nodded. Not saying a word. In the background ships were landing in the space below them. The silence was only filled by soft shallow breathing from the Exo, a sign of weak hope.

"We should get back. Get Major the help she needs." Leana broke the silence. Seeing her ship land in the clearing and picking up the Exo once again. "Come on kay. She'll be fine but we need to hurry back."

Kay nodded. She was still surprised at just how cold Major had gotten. Like. She expected a degree of cold, her friend was made of metal and gears after all. But not the ice cold feeling she got that lingered on her glove after she lifted it away. She stood up after Leana. Following her down the walkway that was carved through the rock. The area was a lot quieter than when they had first arrived. Metallic body's still spread around the ground from their previous battle. It was like they never left. Kay followed Leana to her ship. Where Leana seemed to ask her ghost something before its metallic shell flew over to the ship asked opened a small hatch that the warlock could jump through. She stood looking at the ship for a few moments before Leana returned out of the hatch again. Jumping down to kay. "Okay. She's all settled in. I've gotten my ghost to let the tower know in advance to we can get her treated as soon as possible." Leana paused and doubled checked kay's face. "You're worried. And I get that. But I will stay with her as long as the warlocks who will be over watching her let me."

All k could do is nod her head. "Okay... we should get back." Kay turned away from Leana and began to walk away. The warlock placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder, stopping her. "Kay. Please don't worry about her. She will be fine. Trust me." Kay turned her head to the side. "I'll try." Before continuing to walk away from the warlock.

The other guardians had already transmitted to their ships and had begun pre-flight checks. Kay opened her palm. Revealing her ghost. His red and black shell reflecting the light away from her face. "Get me home ghost. Please."

-Got it.-

Kay felt her body begin to dematerialise. Where majors prison once was in her view. It was now the vast sea. She was now sat in the cockpit of her familiar ship. Her hands floated over the controls. She had launched hundreds of times. Same process again.

She looked over the Navigation computer first. Inputting the coordinates of her home. Her fingers dancing over the controls. Flick a switch here and click a button there. Fire up engines primary one and two. Secondary engines online. She was almost ready. "Ghost. Any anomalies that I should know about?" Her hand hovering over the main ignition.

-None. You're ready to go.-

She grabbed the ignition. Pushing it forward. The roar of engines lifting her ship off the ground filled her ears. She was headed home.

Venus became smaller as space became bigger. Leaving the atmosphere, she caught a glimpse of Leana's ship entering warp. It speeding away into the blackness. She turned on the warp drive. Her navigation computer doing the rest as she flew into warp too. Stars became stretched. A tunnel of light engulfed the space around her. She leaned back into her chair. Silence filling her ship. As she watched billions of stars fly by. Strips of purple filled her ships vision as she slowed it down. Exiting just before earth's atmosphere. Before she knew, her ghost had begun flying the ship towards the last city.

The last city was drenched in darkness. But fought back. Bright lights from every sector lit up the sky. Towards the traveller. Her home was beautiful at night. She could only admire its beauty for a few minutes before her ship came to land. "Let's go. Cayde will want a debrief."

She blinked. Her new surroundings the tower plaza. Safety and light filled the air. As she walked straight towards the hall of guardians. Her feet silent as she approached the hall of vanguards. Cayde was the first to see her and waved in her direction. She smiled back at him. The other vanguards stopping the activities they were performing as Kay walked into the room.

"Ghost close the door."

-Yes Ikora.-

"Kay!" Cayde was the first to address her. "I hear your mission was a success. On both accounts. Well done." Kay looked down at the table. Choosing not to speak. Cayde found this unusual for his protégé, she was impatient usually but today she was distant. "Leana already spoke to us about Major. We know the extent of the situation and she's been sent to a specialist group of Ikora's hidden, who have insisted that they will look after her with the best care."

Kay knew he was trying to comfort her. Give her a sort of reassurance. It didn't work, the sooner she could leave the better. "Now guardian." Zavala addressed her "We need to know the details of this raid. Do you have time?"

Kay took a deep breath. "Yes sir. I do."

The meeting with the vanguard took almost two hours. They kept asking her questions she didn't really know the answer too. Like being tested on a topic you didn't really focus on.

"Thank you, guardian." Zavala stated after kay had relayed all the information to him. Cayde looked over at him disappointingly before looking back at her. "Thanks kay. We won't keep you for any longer. If we need any more information from you, I'll let you know. I'll also contact you immediately if any development occurs regarding Major."

Even though she didn't admit it. Kay was grateful to her mentor for treating her like a person. Rather than a member of an army. "Thank you Cayde. Mistress, Commander." She spoke to them each in turn. Before leaving them to discuss what she had told them.

She wondered towards her fireteam quarter's. She was tired. But knew that the insomnia would keep her up. It always did. Thoughts running through her head at one hundred miles per hour. These ones of Major's safety. Her life hung in the balance. What if the warlocks couldn't help her? What if she attacks people again? Thoughts she wishes she could expel. Banish from her mind. But they wouldn't leave.

She turned a corner and found herself at her fireteam quarter's. She typed in her code into the keypad on the wall. And a slow hiss followed. Walking through to the newly open hallway. The door closed behind her, as she walked towards the large room at the end. Noticing mal had already returned to his duties. Kay slumped onto one of the seats next to the window. Major was safe yes. But she could still... She tried not to think about it.

Mal had apparently heard kay sit down as he swung his chair around to face her. "You're worried." Kay didn't say anything, but she accepted Mal was right. She was worried about Major, yes. Did she want to admit it? No. "Kay, Major is in good hands. Those warlocks can perform miracles."

"You're not helping Mal." Kay said in a slightly annoyed voice. How could he be so upbeat about all this.

"Oh really? At least I'm not slouched on a sofa in a mood." Kay was surprised by the titans change in attitude. It was sudden, and unlike him. "What's gotten into you?" She said as she sat up. The titan was leaning on his elbows with his hands on his chin. He looked straight at her. Without blinking for a time. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Kay," The titan began, kay could hear the hesitation in his voice. "I'm worried about Major too. Believe me I am. But sitting around on our buts all day in a mood isn't going to help Major get any better is it."

Kay looked away from Mal. She always hated it when he was right. "What else do you want me to do then?" She asked looking over at her titan friend. "Help me with some of this. Or go and do some translation. Until we hear more from Cayde."

The hunter heeded the titan's advice. She was tired. Having not rested for a while. "I'm gonna go and see if I can get some shut eye." The titan nodded. Turning away to try and get some of his work done. Ajax had taken another one of his shifts so he could deal with the pile of work.

Kay walked down the corridor and turned to face her door. She tapped in a code onto the small number pad on the wall next to it. The door responding by sliding open. Walking into the room she called her own. She placed her gun on the table by the door as she sat cross legged on her bed. She was worried. Major had been her friend for ages and had helped her out of so many situations. Fallen ambush? She was there. Ogres from all sides? She would be there.

But now. Major needed her but there was nothing she could do. Her life was in the hands of others. And kay hated it. She put her head into her hands and rested forward. Closing her eyes. The quiet would help her think. Darkness consuming her vision as she focused on her racing thoughts. "Kay?" The robotic voice of her ghost sounded. She turned her head to the side. Looking towards him. "I don't know if it helps. But the data we found while down in the vault. It was about light extraction techniques and how the vex currently approach guardians. With the information that we collected hunters can be better prepared for vex attacks. We will stop this from ever happening again."

Kay knew that ghost was only trying to help. But she didn't want to respond. They may have saved future hunters but what about Major? Was she not important enough to have been saved? She grabbed her data pad from her side table. And lay down. So that she lay still facing her ghost. Who gently landed on her side table. "I know I talk a lot but I'm also a good listener. If you want to talk about it?"

"I, I'm just worried that this isn't going to work out. When we were with Cayde he didn't sound convinced by his own voice." She was clearly worried. Major had been her friend for a long time, even if she did have her own way of showing it. She lay there for a bit, pondering what could happen until she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to see her. She didn't care about what was said.

She exited her quarters quickly and walked back outside into the hallway. Instinctively turning left towards the stairs down to the medical bay. Her feet carrying her hastily towards them and squeezing through the smallest gap possible she made it to the staircase through the large metallic doors. Taking the stairs two at a time she ran down three flights of stairs before reaching a white and red marked door. A sign next to the door clearly stated Medical floor. She entered the floor. Seeing an extremely clean hallway.

She saw Leana and ran over. "Leana!" The warlock stopped and turned to see the worried stricken hunter behind her. "Now I already know what you're going to ask. We have stabilised her. But it's too soon to know the extent of what the Vex have done to her." Kay looked into Leana's eyes; she didn't have to ask. She knew what she wanted. Leana looked for a second before saying. "Follow me, you can look into her room, but you can't go any closer than that. As a precaution" Kay nodded, it's the best she was going to get.

She followed Leana through several doorways until she reached a red and blue striped room. The sign above the door said Quarantine observation: chamber 27. Leana walked to the wall. Accessing a keypad on it. She typed a code into the keypad and the door besides her slid open. "In here, but it's the furthest you can go. Oh, and by the way, I won't sugar coat this. It's bad. Very bad When we got her armour off, we found dozens upon dozens of shock marks and holes amongst other things. We had to put her into a stasis chamber."

Kay followed Leana into the observation room. It was a small rectangular room with a large window on one side. It had a blind over it so you couldn't see out of it. A console sat in front of the window. Which Leana approached, she pushed a few buttons on the console which made the door shut behind the two guardians. "Okay." She pushed the shutters. They rolled up into the top of the window to reveal a bright room. With a single pod in the middle. The pod shone a bright blue hue. Kay knew this was light. Almost pure light, which was being used to try to heal Major's wounds. The hunter investigated the pod to see her friend there. She was dormant, her arms at her sides. She looked calm. Her face baring a smile. A huge difference from her expressions in the vault itself. "She looks like nothing happened to her. Or at least you couldn't tell by her face."

"That's because the chamber connects to the user's mind. Relaying happy memories into their eyes. She'll be reliving those while the chamber heals as much as it can." Leana said. Her eyes focused on the chamber and Major. "Now that you've seen her. It's time we leave. We need to leave her to rest. I'll send word to you as soon as her condition changes."

Kay nodded to Leana as she deactivated the blind again. It covers the window once more. They both exited the room. Kay stopping as the door behind her closed. "Hey. Leana. About before. I'm sorry. I was just so angry about losing her, I didn't think about the whole situation." This stopped Leana in her tracks. She turned around to face the hunter. Walking back over to her. "It's okay. I know you were mad at me. I appreciate the apology." She smiled at the hunter. Her eyes softly glowing with their normal green hue. "I'll see you later Kay." She turned around again and walked away from the hunter. Both guardian's returning to their duties.

A few days passed with no news. Kay waited for something from her mentor or Leana, but nothing came. Eventually she decided to go up to the vanguard to ask him. To her surprise he wasn't there and when she'd asked Zavala, he said that he and Ikora had gone down to the medical floor. When she went down into that area, she found Leana waiting outside the door she had taken her into.

"Leana! What's going on?" The warlock jumped slightly. Turning her head to face kay. "Major woke up overnight, Cayde and Ikora are inspecting her vital signs. So, we know she's all clear. Who knows? You may be able to talk to her by days end." She smiled at Kay, who returned the gesture. Turning to the door, she opened it and directed k inside before following herself. The blind blocking the view to the other room was already open. K could see the warlock and hunter vanguard inside the room talking to each other. Leana went over to the panel and activated the microphones inside the room.

"... Make any sense." Cayde's voice was heard by the pair of guardians first. "I would have known if she did. Ikora, It's like she's not there." He sounded concerned, which kay found very unusual. Ikora said nothing but looked over at him. Suddenly Cayde felt something. He looked across to one side of the room and glanced at a wall. He knew that observation was through the wall there. He felt a hunter's presence behind the wall. He thought for a second before looking back at the hunter in front of him. "Is there anything you can do for her?" He looked at Ikora again. "I'm afraid that we've never seen Radiolaria poisoning on this scale, the techniques we used last time are not enough." Cayde thought for a while. Leaning against one of the walls. "There may be a way, but the speaker won't like it. We need to talk to Zavala first. Come on." Ikora looked suspiciously towards him but nodded in agreement. She followed him out of the room.

Kay looked down at the floor. What could Cayde be thinking. She turned to Leana "He has an idea; I hope it works. But why wouldn't the speaker like it?" She asked. Leana was working on the panel again, she closed the blind to the quarantine. "I don't know. I don't think the speaker likes much of what Cayde says. " Kay cracked a smile, it was true that a lot of Cayde's ideas weren't liked. But they worked. "I mean they didn't like the fact that he sent me, and Major after Oryx did he? But that worked out." Leana nodded her head but remained quiet. She opened the door and directed Kay out of it. "I forgot to tell you; I've been assigned as head scientist into curing her. There's a full team of us working on upgrading the techniques that we've used in the past. As I've got previous experience with it. I'll keep you posted on her condition. For now, you can't tell Ikora or Cayde that you saw that."

"I will keep it quiet. Until I get told that is."

"Thanks kay. Please try not to worry about her. She'll be okay, so worrying yourself to a point where you may get shot by something isn't a good idea." Kay was reluctant to agree with the warlock but did. Nodding to show it. "I mean it's not as easy as it sounds but okay..."

Leana was happy with this response. "Look after yourself Kay. I'll see you soon." With that she walked in the opposite direction to the hunter. Who stood in the hallway for a bit before turning around and walking towards the staircase. Her mind was thinking about what to do next. Wondering upstairs as she thought harder. She eventually decided to speak to Cayde about taking a fireteam out for patrol.

As she made it to the hall of guardians, she saw the speaker and Zavala walk across the hall towards the tower plaza. She turned to walk down into the vanguard chamber. She saw Cayde leaning against the table. Ikora leaning over him. "It's the only way Ikora! He can't just shake it off like that!" Kay stood at the top of the stairs looking down at them. "Kay I'm so sorry." Her vanguard hadn't even looked at her, but he knew she was there. "There's only one way to cure Radiolaria, but Zavala doesn't agree. We have to wait." Kay looked shocked. "Wait for what?" She walked down the stairs and stood opposite him. He looked up at her. "For her to be completely responsive on her own." He looked back down at the table.

Ikora looked down at Cayde then up to the hunter. "I need to go and join them. Look after him while I try to change his mind. Cayde?" He looked up at her, not saying a word. "I think your right. It is the only way." With that she left the room, leaving the two hunters alone. Cayde seemed to look over at the door, making sure that Ikora was gone before standing up and saying. "Ghost, Close the doors." His ghost closed the door. Before turning around and looking back at Cayde. "Alright now that that sob story is out of the way it's time, we actually Need to do something. I have an idea, Ikora agrees with me. So, I need you to do on something for me." Kay just stood there. Surprised by the sudden change of heart from her vanguard. She looked at him for a second. "Uhm... Cayde? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because. There's an easy way to help her. I've already contacted a friend of mine who will be here shortly. But I need to make sure you're okay with it."

Kay shot her vanguard a confused face. Her permission? He was the highest ranked hunter in the tower. "Uhm. Sorry what?"

Cayde gave a small smile. Before his expression went stern. "There's only one cure for Radiolaria poisoning on this scale. But one. It's on mercury. And two. She has to go by herself."

Kay shot her mentor a confused face. " The last time she was responsive she tried to kill me. And why mercury. Seems oddly specific..." She looked towards her mentor. She knew he was hiding something. "Yes... well the info about that is locked behind a wall of paperwork." He looked at her. "And you know how much I hate paperwork." He smiled. Trying to persuade her of his intentions. He knew he'd failed as k's eyebrows tilted. Suspiciously looking towards him. " I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I want too. I just. Can't risk word getting around."

Kay was shocked. "You think I'd spill! How rude." She crossed her arms. With a clear unimpressed expression on her face. "You know you'd be the first person I'd tell if I could. Especially with how long you've known her." He looked away from the hunter briefly before facing back. Before he could explain further the doors at the end of the room opened. Revealing a single male hunter. Who entered, the door closing behind him. As he walked down the stairs. Leaning against the wall.

"Kay this is blades. One of my vex specialists." The hunter raised a hand towards kay. Offering a handshake. Which she took. Easily at first. But grabbing the hand she felt something unusual. Cold. Taking her hand away again the heat quickly returned to it. She did a double check against her hand. Before cautiously putting it down. She made a note to ask later.

"Pleasure. Cayde has already told me about your friend. I have people who can help her." He stated. At least he was too the point. "Uhm... sorry I'm confused..." She responded.

"Well I'm sure I can answer any question you have." He was extremely helpful for a hunter. Normally they would go the roundabout way. "Okay. Why are you guys stationed on mercury?" The hunter smiled beneath his helmet. "Because, well one positioning. If the vex make a move, we know. Two Its quite fascinating. We've been there for years." Kay seemed happy with this response. Much to the relief of Cayde who had taken a step back. " You sound like warlocks. But sure. Can I just ask what light practice you follow?"

Cayde looked shocked at this question looking over to blades. He stood there for a minute. "Is it because of the cold hand?" Kay nodded. "I'm a gunslinger. But because I spend so much time away from the traveller, I get fluctuations in the flame heat when I get back. It's not usual. But it's been happening to me for a few months now. So, I'm used to it. It can be a bit of a shock to new people. Sorry." He threw three fingers together and summoned a small flame in his hand. Proving his point. "But flames are not exactly cold..." The hunter seemed to shift on his feet slightly. "No. I know that. As I say. Just a result of being in too extremes of light in a short space of time." His explanation still didn't add up. She did it all the time. Why would he be different. "That. Doesn't exactly work..." She paused. It was quite clear that she wasn't getting anything out of him. "Anyway. What were you gonna do with Major?"

"I would take her back to mercury and try some. Experimental techniques to extract the Radiolaria out of her. I'd need to see her first. May I?"

Cayde nodded his head. "Sure. Follow me. Kay you come too. I'll wake her up if you want?" The three hunters left the room. "It would. Thank you."

They headed to the medical centre. "You've updated your tech since I was last here." Cayde nodded his head as he opened a door. "Yup. But you don't exactly visit often. So that's understandable." Blades laughed. Nudging the vanguard slightly. "It's not like I get the chance. Way to busy protecting the city's best interest. Isn't that right Mr. Vanguard?"

"Hey now that's not fair!" Cayde joked back as they walked. He glanced back around and saw Leana who was holding a clipboard, turning a corner. "Hey! Wait!" She stopped and turned around. Looking as the group of hunters approached her. "Cayde. You are aware of the many sick guardians who are trying to sleep. Do quiet down. " She said with a smile. Cayde put a hand on his chest and pretended to look offended. "Me? Am I disturbing someone? Or just you?"

"Me mostly." She smiled at him. Jokingly sounding annoyed. "How can I help?" She looked over the trio spying kay at the back giving a small wave which she returned. "Oh. Is this the hunter you were talking about?" Looking over to blades. "You must be blades. Here to see Major?"

"I am. Nice to meet you." He offered a handshake. Which Leana took. She looked surprised at it. "Sorry." She looked embarrassed. "You remind me of someone for some reason." She paused and looked over to him "That's okay! Now. Shall we...?" He started before getting interrupted by Cayde. "Yes, we should. Is she still in the quarantine?"

Leans shook her head. "We moved her out of the chamber to a room. I don't know why but the environment she's been in has been stressing her vitals. Maybe moving her to a larger room where she doesn't feel so enclosed?" Cayde nodded at her statement. "Well we know she was kept in a prison for years at a time. Now can you lead the way?"

She waved her hand to let them follow her. Walking down passageway after passageway of Clean white hallways. "She's just through here." She said pointing to a door. "I'd stay but I've been called over to the emergency room. I'll come back later." She said. Running off. Leaving the guardians.

"Well shall we." Cayde stated once more. As he opened the door to a small room with a bed on one side. Where Major was sleeping. Wires and equipment hung around the bed. Her ghost was on a table on one side of the room. -Hello! Good to see you. She's fine. I just asked if I could stay. Leana let me.- He looked at the group. -Hi kay! Good to see you too.-

He looked at Blades. -Who's this?-

"He's one of my experts on the vex. He thinks that there may be a way to help major. And asked to see her." Cayde responded calmly. There was silence for a moment while ghost thought. -Oh. Okay! Please help her if you can. I've tried everything.- Blades nodded at the ghost.

Cayde tilted his head at blades. Then nodded towards Major. He got the hint. And moved away from the group. approaching on one side of the bed looking over the dormant hunter. He waved a hand over her head. A Hue glowed blue. "I see..." He said quietly. Kay looked over. "What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you anything you already know. Ghost?" He looked over to Majors ghost. "What have they already found?"

\- Well. There are signs of Radiolaria exposure to her inner circuitry. Torture marks. Scaring and such. The main thing was this...- He flew over to a dark mark on her eye. - They think this is a concentrated spot of Radiolaria. But of course, that could be more scaring...-

"No. It's a concentrated source. Which accumulates itself at the eye... interesting. Something we can investigate. Now. Please wake her. I need to ask her a few things." Cayde nodded. Raising a hand. He seemed to grab nothing. But his hand glowed as he turned it right. He stopped after half a turn. Releasing his hand. Returning it to his side.

Major moved her head. Cayde smiled. This movement was what he wanted to see. "She'll wake up soon. " Blades nodded his head and leant against a wall. " It may be best if you asked me to ask her. She may get suspicious if a new hunter was with us." Blade stood and thought. "Your right. I'll go to observation." With that he left the room.

Kay went over to the monitor that Majors ghost was working at. Looking over the extent of her injuries. Massive scaring across all her limbs a large hole in her back. Which was exposing layers of inner circuitry. The anomalous source in her eye. Amongst other things. She was in bad shape. But She was alive."

A noise from Major made her turn. She had begun to stir.

She felt. Heavy. Majors mind began to slowly activate. Functions activating one by one. She was tired. Wanted to sleep. Wanted to fight the activation. But She couldn't. More and more systems activated. Until. Eventually. She opened her eyes. Blinded by the white lights above her. She wanted to move an arm to block it, but her limbs wouldn't obey her commands. She moved her head. Inspecting the room. There were two hunters a male and female and a ghost. "What...where...how...?" Questions tried to escape her lips but came out as a muddled mess. For the first time in years she felt safe under the traveller's light.

"Hey Major." The male started. Getting her attention. " How are you?" Her eyes looked over to the female. She looked for moments before looking back at the male. "I...tri...ed...to...fi...ght... So..tir...ed...so...weak..." Her speech was broken. Slurred. Cayde thought. Looking at k. Who was surprised to see her awake. Let alone talking. Well. Kind of talking.

"Your safe here. You were saved from the Vex. By kay and her team. You owe your life to them." The male spoke again.

"Sa...ved? By... team. Of...fri...ends?" What the hunters didn't know was that it was painful to speak. "Does talking hurt?" The female stated. She sounded worried. "Ve...ry...mu...ch. Pain...to...Sp...Speak." The male approached her to one side. The female dropped back. Next to the ghost.

Cayde placed a hand on her forehead. Feeling just how cold, how empty it was. But he felt potential in the emptiness. Something could fill it. If only he could figure out how. He heard Blades in his ear. "Could you see if you can get her to mention purple. I feel a presence and I want to know if she's had contact." He subtly nodded. To let blades know he had heard him.

"Major. Did you dream? While you've been asleep." He thought the question was very outright. But it would work. If major could make sense of it. Her central processor was clearly nothing more than mush at the current moment.

"Dream..." She paused to get her bearings. She focused to stringing words together. "Dream. Purple beings. Swirling darkness. Death repeated."

"Purple beings? Well this is more than promising! We can save her. But we need to move her as soon as you can get the permission." Blades stated through Cayde's communicator. This made Cayde smile. "I'm... So tired..." He turned his attention back to major. Who was struggling against him to fall into slumber. Cayde stood slightly away from the hunter. And with a reverse movement of the one he used to wake the hunter. "Rest easy hunter. We will speak again soon." Majors eyes began closing. Her mind shutting off. "Yes. Master Cayde..." Her voice drifted away. Her head tilting to its side as she slipped away.

"She remembered your name..." Kay was the first to speak. "She remembered..." She sounded shocked. Maybe she wasn't lost after all.

"I'm a little surprised myself to be honest." Cayde joked. Smiling at the hunter besides him. "She's in a better state than you said she was Cayde." Blades returned to the room. "The mother will help her. I promise."

"Does this mean...?"

"It does."

Cayde performed a victory fist pump. "Make the preparations then. Kay. I need your approval now." Cayde looked at his protégé with a smile. Blades seemed nice enough. But she wanted to know more. "Only if you tell me why..."

Cayde eyes dropped. Then looked back at the hunter. He sighed. "Fine. The only other time I've seen this the way we fixed it was sending them to mercury with this group of hunters. The Radiolaria needs to be purged. And they have a way of doing that. I can tell you more but not until she's there. Please Kay. You trust me, don't you?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Alright…. You promise to tell me later." Cayde nodded his head. "I do, now. Off you go. We've got transport to prepare."

She paused. Remembering the conversation, she had with the titan last time he needed access to the archives. Chuckling she grabbed the Key card that was behind the case. Exiting the room, she headed to the Hunter archives.

The Hunter archives are the archives that only hunters have access too. Not that warlocks and titans would be interested in the inner working of a gunslinger for example. Well maybe warlocks but titans couldn't care less.

She approached the guarded door. Two hunters stood at the entrance. She gave acknowledging nods to them both before swiping her card and walking into the large room.

The archive room was circular. Books Were in cases across all the walls and shelves stretched towards the centre of the room. There was a panel in the middle of the room where hunters could search the archives for any information, they needed to complete missions. For example, Kay came in here recently and grabbed a book for possible code combinations that Major could have used to encrypt the drives they recovered from the vault.

She walked towards the search engine, swiping her card she logged into one of the computers. "Engine, Search 'the mother.'"

The screen flashed with red text, No results. This confused Kay why would they be talking about something that... A thought crossed her mind. Maybe she hadn't heard of these hunters because they were wiped from the systems. So, she would have to speak to Cayde. Who now won't tell her what is happening. So, a dead end. She thought again. If she wasn't going anywhere with this search of hers, she could get a vex translator book. "Engine, search 'Translator books for vex dialect." The search engine searched again, there were two. On the third branch second shelf down. Called, Vex dialect. She walked over to the branch and found the book. It was handy having a book that could translate dialect, as, well the hunter who would normally do it for her group is currently unable to respond.

She grabbed the book and returned to the engine. "Engine, take book Vex dialect off the system for a week. I'm going to need it."

Text flashed up on the screen again, one book removed from the archive, duration one week. She smiled, at least she could do something useful. She took the book out of the archive and walked towards the stairs. Wondering if she should go and see Cayde. She decided against it. This would take her a while anyway. The drives were in the possession of Frey, so she went towards his quarters. While she was walking her mind wondered. Maybe Frey would know about this mother figure that blades was talking about.

She reached his quarters, she heard voices talking on the other side. It sounded like Eberus was with Frey, but she couldn't be sure. She knocked on the door. It opened. She did hear Eberus. As he was with Frey. Sat on a chair in the corner of the room reading a book. there was a small floor mat next to him, which wasn't there before. "Hello Kay. How are you?" Frey spoke from the small counter where he had a drink Kay couldn't make out what it was. "I'm alright. I wanted to see if you had the Vex drives still. The ones from the vault." The warlock turned around, "I do. Give me a moment." He walked away from the counter but fell back towards it. "Oh, Dizzy." Eberus stood up without skipping a beat. Holding the warlock up and walking him over to the chair. Sitting him down. Frey "I'll get the drives. You stay here." He walked into the other room. Kay looked at Fey. "Are you okay? That's not normal."

"Yeah, Ikora says its feedback from the Vault. Something to do with Major using me as an anchor to speak to us. It caused some problems." He smiled, looking over to Eberus who had come back into the room. "He is experiencing fatigue and a loss of all appetite, Ikora says it should fade after a while but asked me to stay here and keep an eye on him in the meantime. Here are the drives" He handed her the bag of drives. she took them, tying them to her belt. "Did you manage to drink something?" Frey shook his head. "Frey, I know it's difficult, but you need to try to keep your strength up. You'll be like this forever if you don't." He grabbed the full glass on the counter and handed it to the warlock. "Just drink a little bit. We will try food later." Frey looked at the glass, placing it to his lips he took a few sips. Then put the glass down. "I can't take more than that right now." Kay just watched the interaction; Frey was also sick from the vault. "I thought you were alright when we checked you over."

Eberus took her shoulder. "So, did I. This developed a couple days after the incursion. He was worse than this yesterday so I'm hoping we've passed the worst of it. Have you been to see Major?" Kay nodded. "How is she? I've not been allowed to see her; even though I've tried. Frey wants to see her too."

"She's in a pretty bad way. They've had her in isolation since she's gotten back, the scarring on her is torture based. The vex tore her apart in the vault mind and body. No wonder she attacked us. There are signs of heavy Radiolaria poisoning. It's too early to tell if she'll be okay." Eberus looked concerned looking over to Frey. "She's strong Kay, she'll survive." Frey spoke before Eberus could. "She's gone through so much worse than I did." He picked up his glass, looking at it, he took a drink. Pausing for a moment he took another small drink. Then another, Pausing each time. When he finished, he put the glass down and looked towards Kay. "We need to be strong." He said almost to himself as he gripped the arms of the chair and forced himself up. He stumbled for a moment before steadying himself. He locked eyes with Eberus. Who didn't move. He walked over to him; His movement was laboured but he slowly made his way across the room. Towards the two guardians in the room with him. His eyes remained locked with Eberus until he made it to him. He stumbled again this time being caught by Eberus. He stood up. Looking towards Kay. "I need to be strong, so you can be strong. If you are strong Major will be okay." He fell into Eberus again this time hanging off the warlock's arms. His legs had given out. "I may be weak. But at least I'm conscious. At least I think for myself." Frey's eyes began to flutter. "Woah their titan. To the bed with you." Eberus swung an arm under Frey and picked him up. Placing him on the bed that was against one wall. "Rest easy. That was very well done." Eberus turned away from Frey. "That was the most he's done since we got back from the vault. Hearing about Major's really triggered his recovery. "

"I only try to help. He'll be alright?" Kay asked. Her eyes looking over to the warlock who was now deep in slumber. "He will be, it'll take time. But he will be. When you have more news about Major. Come and see us? We want to know how she is doing."

Kay nodded her head. "Yes of course. Now I've got these drives to try to make sense of. You know, not having Major to decrypt this means it's up to me. I'm hoping it'll be easy."

"I will. Hope Frey is alright." Kay stated before leaving the two warlocks. She walked down the hall, her mind wondering again. The bag of drives slowly rattling as she walked. She would try to get these files sorted. She walked towards her fireteam quarters and reached the door. As she started to type in her code, she heard a voice from down the hall. "Kay! Hey wait a sec!" It was Leana's voice. Kay looked over to the warlock who was running down the hall. "I need to talk to you right now!" Kay looked shocked but nodded as her door opened. Holding an arm to stop it from closing the warlock ran into the room and basically crashed into the sofa on the wall. She was breathing heavily and was panicking "Oh kay. She's gone, I don't know how or where she is, but she's gone kay. She's gone again and it's all my fault!" Leana's head was in her hands. Kay went over to the warlock and sat next to her. "Alright, calm down. Let's see what we can do here."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! Kay Major disappeared from her room and I don't know what happened or where she is. It's like she was just transmitted from the room. And her ghost is gone too!" Kay kept her calm. Clearly Cayde hadn't told Leana about Major's transfer to the Mercury base. She was just surprised at how fast she was moved. Maybe Blades thought it was more urgent after she had left and transferred her right way or something. "Leana, calm down. Cayde should know what happened let's go and talk to him. But you must be calm. You know what Ikora will do if she sees you like this don't you? She'll send you to medical again." Leana didn't respond to begin with, she just looked over to the hunter. "Cayde isn't up there. Ikora didn't know where he was." Kay pulled the book she was holding over to her. "Well, to waste some time I've got the drives we got from the vault. Would you mind helping me?"

The warlock nodded. Pulling a small data pad from a holder from her belt. The guardians got to work translating the files. It was difficult as Major had encrypted the files to keep the vex from reading them. But also had the files in vex dialect to stop them from looking too closely. It was all valuable information about what the vex did to resurrect Atheon, the patrol routes for the Vex on Venus. But most importantly What the Vex did to Major to make her act the way she did these files were labelled but had increased encryption for example, Multiple audio files which had secondary encryption and a few video file's with Three-way encryptions. They would have to wait for Major to decrypt these. They worked through about 4 of the files before nightfall. "How many do we have left to do. I don't think my brain can handle all this information." Kay counted the files left in the bag. It was a lot more than she thought. "Something like 40 odd. I mean these drives are small. Maybe we should wait for a bit."

Suddenly there was a hissing from the door. Mal had returned from city watch for the evening. "Hey Kay, Hey Leana. How is everything?" He smiled, Leana waved at the titan "Hey Mal, I'm alright Just worried."

"I can understand that. Oh, before I forget Cayde told me that he wants you both at the consensus meeting tomorrow. And that's its super important. And... There was another thing..." he paused for a moment to think "Oh yes! Glad your here." He looked towards Leana. "He said, Tell Leana not to worry about Major, She's perfectly safe and in good hands." Leana looked towards the floor, "But not mine. I've no idea where she is. Her ghost is gone too. Which isn't great to be honest with you. Thanks for seeing him for me thought Mal. Much appreciated."

The titan nodded, He looked down at the table which was covered in data drives and the distinctive bag that they found in the vault. "You guys aren't calling it a night yet are you? Looks like a fun evening. Love me some translation work, but obviously I don't do it a lot." The two looked at each other, "Well we were going to call it, we've been at it for hours. But what's a few more, if your happy to help us?" The titan smiled. Pulling a chair from the other side of the room over to the table. "Let's have a look then."

Over another few hours the three guardians looked over some more of the files. Looking over the text files and changing them to the city dialect. they managed to get through another two before Kay started to feel the fatigue. "Okay, its 2am we should call it a night. If it's easier Leana I can open the spare quarters and you can stay here tonight."

"No thank you. I'll go back to mine. Prime will probably be waiting for me there." With that she stood up. I'll see you at the consensus meeting tomorrow. If we've been asked for specifically, they'll have us on a list." She stood up and walked over to the door. She stopped to say something but thought against it and walked out the room. Leaving Kay and Mal. "Well, I'm going to bed. Your welcome to keep going or go and sort out some city files or something." Mal smiled, I might keep going for a bit, you go to bed. Kay stood up, walking away from the titan and disappearing from his view.

Mal, being an Exo didn't need sleep like his human and awoken counterparts. He spread the small data drives out on the table. Setting them up in order of what was on them. Vex movements to the left. Torture details and vex conversion techniques on the right. It took him a while but eventually he had all the files counted and sorted. There were 56 in total. 16 on Vex movements from the day she entered till a date about three years from the date. There were 25 files that were audio and visual files that needed further investigation by someone who knew what they were doing. And the remaining 15 were the conversion and torture techniques that the Vex used on Major While she was in the vault. Use of Radiolaria to convert a 'light barer' as the Vex put it. He could only make out small pieces of information by himself. He didn't quite understand the Code major used in the vex dialect. Something she would have to explain to him when she could. Mal looked over to the window to see it was bright out. 8am, It had taken him longer to sort the files than he first thought.

He heard a small swish of a door down the hall. "Morning Mal. You still looking at those files?" A sleepy hunter entered the room. "I'm hungry." Kay had just woken up and was now looking for something to eat. "Well I would hope so; you haven't eaten as far as I know since you got back. It is important you need it to recharge." Kay went looking through the cupboard. Hunters carried ration packs on them but could come home and eat something more substantial if they could find it. "Rations are bland. Is there any Fruit?" Mal gave the hunter a look. Kay look at him and realised who she was speaking too. "Right. Exo's don't eat like we do. We need another human on the team, it's boring just feeding myself." Kay found an apple in a cupboard. It'll do, she thought as she ate. "I see you've organised the files. Saves me a Job. What time did we need to be at the consensus again?"

As if on que there was a knock on the door. Kay rolled her eyes, munching on her apple as she approached and opened it. It was a large group of warlocks. Leana, prime, Frey and Eberus stood at the door. "Oh wow, warlock party. Didn't blow up anything did you?" Frey chuckled; He was leaning on Eberus for support, but he looked a lot better. "Leana came and saw us after she was done yesterday. Apparently, we are on the list for the consensus today, so we are coming with you. Speaking of, we need to be headed down, we are slower." He looked up at Eberus. Who smiled back at him, "That's alright Spark " He pulled a ration stick from his belt. "But we are not going any further until you eat this. You need it." Eberus held it with his free hand at Frey. Frey looked at him. "Do. Do I have too? I'm still not that hungry."

Eberus looked saddened. "Please..." Frey viably changed his mind looking at his fellow warlocks expression his voice was quieter. "I guess I could have a little." Eberus held it up to his face. "Just a small bite." Frey took a small bite of the ration stick. The others could tell he was struggling.

"Frey, are you sure you're going to be able to make it?" The warlock nodded. Answering the question. "I want to know what Cayde has in mind. I'm coming. I don't care how weak I am." Mal walked up to the door behind Kay. "Okay, I've got what I need. Shall we go. The meeting starts soon." The warlocks nodded. Frey and Eberus moved out of the way so that Kay and Mal could Get out of the room. "We should. Transmitting will get us there quicker. Ghost, the consensus building please."

-Of course, one moment.- The female voice of Mal's ghost sounded. With a swish the six guardians disappeared from the hallway, appearing at the entrance to the large rounded building which sat below the traveller.

The guardians walked towards the main door, which was guarded by a Hunter and Warlock. Leana summoned her ghost and he projected a list of names. "We have all of us, As requested by Cayde-6" The hunter didn't say anything, He just looked at the list. Then at the team. He crossed off the names on the list. "Okay, you can go in. You are on the main floor. Meeting starts soon." He looked over to Frey. "And I'll get a chair sorted for you." He walked ahead and put a small key card on the door, Opening it. And walking ahead of the group. They approached another door it was opened for them. "Just down the path here and to the left. The two chairs are yours, for you guys" He pointed at Frey and Eberus before going back out. The group walked to where they had been directed. There was a space near the edge of the area, With two chairs. Eberus lead Frey to one of the chairs and sat him down. giving him the rest of the half-eaten Ration stick from earlier. Eberus sat in the other chair. Frey leant on his shoulder "Eberus I'm tired."

"You wanted to come and see what Cayde wanted to tell us about Major remember. You can have a rest after we are done here." Frey nodded on his shoulder he angled his head up to see the main seating area. Ikora and Zavala were sat at the vanguard seats which looked over the room. "Okay, Quiet please we need to start."

"Welcome to the 16th meeting of this year. We've got a lot to talk about today. Once again, Cayde sends his apology's but he is currently mediating at the tower. We will contact him later for the recent scouting reports." Ikora stood from her chair as she spoke, Looking at the crowd. "It's good to see so many people here. As I wish to propose a vote later. Now, first we need to give you an update on what we spoke about last time. The guardian who was captured by the vex has been recovered, she's stable for the moment and is being taken care off by the most advanced tower teams we've got. We gathered data that was collected inside by this guardian and are currently sifting through it to find any valuable information. We hope to have it fully decrypted by our next meeting. Are there any questions about this topic before we move on?" No one made a sound. Ikora waited for a couple seconds. Then said "Okay, we shall move on to the scouting reports." Ikora disappeared for a moment as she came down to the main floor. A console appeared from the floor. She started typing on the keypad on the desk. Her face became viably confused for a few moments. She looked up at Zavala, who came down and had a look, "Looks like the system locked itself down again. Just reboot it." Ikora tried to access the reboot sequence but couldn't. "Something's wrong. There's a button here that's flashing. but I don't really want to click it."

"That's the commlink access key. Someone is trying to get a hold of us." Zavala said, he looked at Ikora and then clicked the button. The screen flashed for a moment before a small Ace of spades appeared on the screen. "Ghost expand this onto the main screen, looks like Cayde wants something."

"Oh Hi! You guys finally picked up. Been trying to get a hold of you guys all day. Ghost Lock down the system. I've got something I need to show the consensus, and don't want to be cut off." He waved at the room. "Hello everyone. You may be wondering where I am now. Welcome to mercury." Ikora and Zavala looked at each other shocked. "Oh, you thought I was at the tower. Well having the ability to create portals to wherever the hell I want is an advantage if I do say so myself. Now. I want to show the consensus something. Ghost switch the feed to a first person. Let's show them."

Cayde was stood on a cliff edge. Overlooking a large radiolarian lake. "Well consensus, there have been a lot that you don't know, for much that we can't guarantee that the information is accurate. But this secret is one that I can no longer hold. 15 years ago, we sent a race of hunters away because of the mistake of one. I want to show you how they've been living." He turned around to another pit. This one covered in cloth and fabric. Several hunters moved around below him. "Now you may not even know these guys are out here. Let alone who they are, so let me explain. These are a group of hunters called Nightstalker's. They hunt from the shadows; they own the void. Let me show you."

Cayde walked down to the square. "Cayde!" A hunter came running over to him. "It's been forever how have you been?" It was a male hunter, a human with red hair and brown eyes. "Ben! Oh, you know, Standard vanguard stuff. How is Major doing?" The hunter didn't respond for a second. "She's doing well. The Mother is taking care of her. Are your eagles hunting today?" Cayde nodded. They had a code amongst the Nightstalker's for others to not be able to understand. "Yes, Just over the ridge. I'm glad Major is doing well. I was going down to see her. Would you accompany me?" The hunter nodded. Cayde begin walking down through the tents. "Oh yes, here is the recent scouting data, as you know, you're here to collect it. There's nothing too serious but there is a file that I suggest you look at later. Its marked in red." Cayde quickly scanned through the files. "I will do. Thanks very much. Ahh the medical tent. Good."

They walked inside, there were two people in the tent, A hunter with a white and red cloak and someone else behind them. The white cloaked hunter turned around. "Lex, it's so good to see you again." She smiled, she had war paint on her face, it looked like vines that stretched up her face. "Cayde, I presume you've come to see this one?" She moved out of the way to reveal Major, who was sat up in a bed with a data pad. There were lots of devices reading vital statistics around her. "Hello Cayde. I hope you are well." Cayde's eyes showed genuine Joy, "You are truly a traveller chosen Lex, Major you've been on Deaths door for a couple days now. You look a lot better." Major smiled. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up. She stumbled a bit but walked over to him. "In fact, I'm almost in fighting condition, as soon as we can find a way to get rid of the Radiolaria poisoning. But Lex said she had an idea for that?" She pointed to her eye. "That's what left of it. It's all just hanging out around my eye for some reason." She walked over to the exit. "Oh! I nearly forgot! Is Frey alright? After I came too properly, I started to remember what happened, Poor Frey was the one I managed to tether too. But I know it put a strain on him. Cayde you need to tell me is he alright?" Major started to stumble and had to be caught by Lex. "Sorry. I might be little less than battle ready." Cayde looked at her.

"That's one I'd have to ask Ikora, she would know about Frey. I'll speak to her when I get back. For the moment we got 'a take care of you. You need to lie down, come on." Lex directed her back to her bed and lay her back down. "But being bedridden is boring!" Cayde chuckled. "Bedridden? Try being tower ridden. And light chained the whole time. You stay here, Lex can I talk to you for a moment." Lex nodded and walked outside with the vanguard. "Have you given her the gift yet?" Lex shook her head.

"The guardian has not been strong enough to give the gift to her yet. But when her strength returns, she shall receive it. It is now the only way to cure the poison that is contained within her circuitry. I do worry for this one Cayde, having moved her here she is better than in your city. Her light is slowly returning to her. And as far as I can see it shall have no effect on her solar light. However, her arc light has suffered she must have fought off the vex with it first." Cayde scratched his chin. "I see. I'm sure it'll recover eventually, but she'd need to be close to the traveller again. Once she's taken on the gift and the Radiolaria in her system has been purged of course." Lex looked at him with a saddened look on her face. She seemed to be struggling with her hands as she strained her fist. "But you know that won't happen. You'd need the consensus to agree on a vote to allow the Nightstalker's home. And it's not like they know who I am. Not really. Or what the gift really is."

"Why don't you tell them? I've got a locked feed to the tower. You could explain everything." Lex turned to Cayde. "I can't tell them yet not with the Nightstalker's like this. I will say this, there is more to me than they know. Now I need to rest. It's difficult... Looking after someone in such an extreme condition for as long as I have..." Cayde cocked an eyebrow. "I'll be going. See you later." Lex hurried off into the distance towards a large structure in the distance. Her white cloak fluttering behind her. Cayde looked down, Turning back towards the medical tent. He went back inside.

"Hey you came back! Thought for a moment there I was going to be lonely. Lex said she was going to get some supplies. I wanted to give you this." She held out a data pad. "It's the decipher for all the data drives I created in the vault. As obviously I won't be allowed to decipher them myself, I can tell you what was there. There were 57 files in total. 15 on torture techniques, 25 audio and visual files, 16 on vex movements and the last one is a memory core and I kind of need it. And my knife. I need that too. The audio and visual files you'll need an imprint from me to access. Some of them are for you only. And it's vital it stays that way." Cayde nodded at the hunter while looking over the data pad. "Perfect I'll give this to Kay; she can do the deciphering"

Major gave a confused look. "Yes. I'm sure she can. I'm sorry my memory is really sketchy from before the vault. Another reason the drive that was on my blade was so important. Sorry I'm feeling a bit out of it. Everything will be okay." She leant back on the bed and closed her eyes. Cayde turned and left the tent. Walking down an alley way to a central square. It was quieter than it was supposed to be. He walked up to the central pillar. It was covered in names. At least 30 if not more. "Those are Nightstalker's we lost in the last attack." A hunter approached, Trevis. Cayde looked at him and looked back at the names. "This many? How?"

"There was a structure collapse caused by a fight. The first team died pretty quick. The rest were rescue parties. There's not that many of us left now Cayde. I'm the most knowledgeable one here. And it's not exactly an easy responsibility." Cayde put a hand on his shoulder. Looked at the names again then turned to face him. "I know that feeling friend. I wanted to ask you something." Trevis looked at him. "Would you be the sponsor for Major, I'm happy to witness but obviously I can't do both."

"I would love to be a sponsor. It's been so long since. But is she ready?" Cayde nodded his head, looking around. "She is ready, we should begin soon. But first I need some stuff from the tower, I'll be right back. Sundance cut the feed but keep the console locked down I'll need it back in a second." Cayde Summoned a ball of light into his hand and rolled it across the floor. It created a portal to a room in the tower Cayde went through it and returned a few minutes later with the memory drive and Majors blade. "She will need this first. Get this too her. I'll speak to Lex." Trevis nodded and walked towards the medical tent while Cayde went up to the primary structure. It was a large building of sorts which overlooked the camp. He walked up the ramp and knocked on the door. Lex answered, she looked tired. "I got the memory core for Major; I think she's ready."

"Are the Eagles still watching?" Cayde shook his head. " Okay I'll prepare. I'll be ready at sundown. The eagles can watch after it is complete. But first, I need to get out of this form. You guys are so much smaller than we are."

"Please do, I need to speak to people my end. Lex... If I got the consensus on board would you will be willing to meet a colleague of mine, to well, explain what you are. I'm sure she would love to meet a member of the nine." Lex looked over to Cayde. taking off her cloak. and wrapping it around one of her arms. "I would love to meet her. But you know my conditions Cayde, The Nightstalker's have to be treated as equals before I will meet anyone."

"I'm sure they are thinking about it right now. I can sense Ikora already knows there's something different about you. I've sent a file; Sundance has already taken out all references to you being a member of the nine. I shall see what they come back to me with."

-Cayde, Ikora pinged us back, it says she's willing to try the consensus on a vote, but the speaker is kicking up a fuss. It seems like if a vote can be done it'll pass.- Sundance pitched up, floating around Cayde. "Good to know, keep me updated." -Understood- She disappeared behind him. "I'm glad that your colleague is willing. We shall see if it works out." Now Cayde, get some of the void flowers and get Travis to create one, I want to do hers in a slightly different way."

Cayde walked away, Looking over the camp. "Ghost, Turn on the feed again... I have a feeling..." He walked down the stairs again, looking around the central plaza. "Cayde?! Cayde?!" It was Majors voice. He looked over to the hunter sprinting over to him. She stumbled and fell at his feet. She was breathing heavily "Cayde, Its Frey. I can feel something. Something bad. The connection that I made; it wasn't clean. It was desperation. Please I need him here so I can break it properly. He'll die if I don't Cayde." She looked up at him. Fear filled her eyes. He just stood there. "Major I don't understand. How can you tell?"

"Just get him here Cayde! I don't want him to die because of me!" She grunted in pain as she leant on her arms. "I remember how I created the connection Cayde! It's bad. Please. I don't want him to die!" - Cayde I'm getting a confirmed report from inside the Consensus building. Frey just collapsed; they can't figure out what is wrong with him. I would suggest bringing him here. Not only is Major here, the light from the sun should help as well.-

"Right... I." Cayde shook it off, he created a portal to the consensus room. Walking through and there was panic around the warlock. Eberus was being held by Kay away from the group. "You'll let me back Kay! Stop, Stopping me. I swear I will blast my way through you." Cayde stepped over to the warlock who had gone Grey. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head. "Everybody move back!" Cayde shouted. "Eberus help me get him through. The rest of you, Stay out of our way." Eberus walked over to one side of Frey and Cayde went to the other side. They walked the warlock through the portal and placed him on the ground. "Will someone get me Lex! Major. Over here."

"Yes. The tech was incomplete, oh my goodness this is so far progressed I don't... I can't believe I was so stupid! Fuck!" Major exclaimed.

"Pull yourself together hunter. I shall handle this." Lex's voice exclaimed, but what major saw was not the Lex she knew. This one was a lot larger. She towered over her. She held a staff made of vines, and a robe created from nature itself. Flowers, leaves branches made up this elaborate piece of clothing. "Cayde. The warlocks hand. Give it to me." Cayde obeyed. Major had moved back, Eberus was filled with fear, he had shuffled across the floor towards Major. "What, who... I don't understand."

Lex had picked up Frey. "He is cold. The fire burns low. Major. To me. I need your fire to restore his." Eberus looked scared now for major. He looked over to her. Grabbing her arm as she tried to stand up. "You can't. Major!" She looked over to the warlock. Lifting her free hand onto his. "Eberus, If Frey dies, I will have failed in my mission. I would rather die myself then let him die. I would not be a hunter if I didn't put my life on the line. I'm sorry." She walked over to Lex, Summoning her solar light. It sat in her hand and burned in a ball. Lex smiled. "You truly are a Nightstalker Major. You will be made stronger for this. That I promise." Lex took the light from Majors hand as she felt her strength drain, she fell to her knees. Her eyes fixed on Frey.

Frey's eyes opened weakly. "What happened? Cayde? How did we get to mercury? Where's Eberus? Eberus?!" He sat up, looking for Eberus. His eyes filled with worry.

Eberus ran over to the warlock "I'm here spark. I'm here." Eberus held Frey in his arms. "I thought I lost you spark." Frey held Eberus in his arms. The warlocks locked in a hug. Lex looked over to Major. Then to Cayde, who looked saddened. Major was out cold on the ground not that far away. "But we just got her back to strength. Why take that away? Why reverse it all?" Cayde looked up at Lex. "You know my ways Cayde. Her test is complete. I need to explain what will happen next. She now needs to reach inside herself to find the gift. But I shall lead her there. Then we can forge her a bow. Cayde, Send the warlocks home. They shall have everything explained soon. Frey, Child. I hope to see you again. And thank you for helping one of my hunters like you did. It was selfless of you."

Frey stood, Eberus went to help him. "I wish to speak to you as well. And, your welcome." Eberus and Frey went back through the portal and went back to Ikora. Cayde shut the portal. "Ahh. Well at least you don't need to keep it a secret anymore. Now. Major. Lex nodded. She slammed her staff into the ground shrinking into her hunter form. White cloak and war paint. "Now. I need to traverse her void please excuse us." Lex picked Major up and carried her up the ramp. Taking her into the large building at the top. Leaving Cayde outside.

Major found herself laying in a field. She looked around. The field was covered in purple flowers of all species. "Where... Where am I?" She sat up. Her arms keeping her upright. She felt calm here. She felt at peace. Nothing would hurt her, and she couldn't hurt anything back. "You are in a mind scape. Welcome guardian." The voice came from all around her. Major wanted to feel caution, but she didn't. She felt calm. She trusted the voice. "Why did you bring me here?" A gentle wind blew past Major, lifting the gently petals from their stalks and forming a figure. The petals fell away then to reveal Lex. She wore a dress made of the flowers and seemed to control the air around them. "Because to become strong in yourself you need to face your inner void. Here you can access that void." She walked around major. The train of flowers on her dress becoming longer. "You currently fight against it, but you have to accept it." The wind picked up. "For if you don't, you will forever be fighting with yourself for control. Ensuing chaos forever." The wind calmed down again. Major felt safe, for the first time in years she felt safe in the presence of this being. "What are you?" She asked as she stood. "Like what are you really?" Lex smiled and turned around to major. "I am the mother of the wilds, a member of the nine. I take many forms for you would not be able to comprehend my true form. Now, the way to the void in your heart is there. I will await your arrival on the other side." She pointed to a black portal, then walked towards it. "Oh, Take this flower with you. It'll protect you." She handed major a glowing purple Poppy." Lex then moved away from major and turned away. Walking into the distance before she disappeared. Ready to face her void.

Cayde was on his knees, meditating. He needed balance. Suddenly a siren started blaring. "Attention. Enemies in proximity. Red alert. This is not a drill. All hunters to battle positions." Cayde jumped up. He saw maybe 12 hunters running around in areas below him. He turned and sprinted to the head of the building. He held his ace in his hands. There was a deafening silence for a moment. Then, the loud screech of a vex army. He looked towards the far end of the camp. He saw Vex minotaur's and larger gate lords. Followed by what seemed like an infinite wave of Vex goblins, hobgoblins and harpies. The vex wanted their home back.

"Ghost give my tactical data. Meet me in command." Cayde began scaling the building command was hidden away. In a tactically superior location. HE made it up to the small room. There was a table with maps and books on it. Cayde took the main map and pinned it to the wall next to the monitor he was working from. Cayde's ghost flew in. -Okay. So, there's a lot of vex coming for this position. We are heavily outnumbered. It's not looking good for us. I would suggest speaking to Lex-

"Fair. Lex won't fight. She knows we can handle it ourselves. And anyway. She's busy with Major." There was a huge explosion which shook its way through the camp. "Ground units, what was that?" He activated the com unit. "Ground units. Respond." No answer. "Is anyone still there?!"

"Yes. Yeah I'm here." It was Travis. "The explosion was an explosion by a few people, to shift a part of the shelf down to separate some of the forces. Cayde I'm scared for my people Cayde." Cayde thought about a response. "Understood. I'm going to send a destress signal with the coordinates for this place. Then join you outside." He began typing a coordinate into the console and was getting ready to send it when he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned around to see a barrage of grenades having been launched towards him. "Oh, oh nononono. He tried to get back to the console, but the first grenade exploded next to it. Causing extensive damage to the console, there were many, Cayde sprinted towards the window. But he didn't have time to jump through it as explosions filled his audio receptors.

BOOM.

The explosion was a huge void pulse which sent Cayde flying. Everything seemed to slow down as he found himself flying through the air. His body hurtling towards the ground along with the pieces of scrap metal that had been blown off in the explosion. He was hurtling towards the ground fast. Flinging himself around so his feet were first he forced himself to slow down with light. The jump coming from nothing but slowing himself down enough so he wouldn't die on impact.

His feet landed softly on the ground. He looked up at the remains of the command centre. "Well that was an adventure wasn't it Sundance." He paused for a moment. "Sundance?" He looked around in the debris for his ghost. "Sundance? You there?" He heard a muffled noise coming from underneath a piece. - I'm here. I didn't want to come out because of the vex and I thought the explosion killed you so I wouldn't have any protection.-

"Woah kid. Calm down I'm here." The ghost flew into Cayde's hand and disappeared. He took a moment to recover. "Okay. Well I guess reinforcements are not coming. Unless I transmat those guardians from the meeting. The fireteam. But those haven't seen this place not for what it really is. No... Eberus and Frey! they can come over. Oh, and so can Leana and prime. Oh, you know what Sundance?" He created a portal with his left hand to the consensus building. His feed was still locked in. "I need help. I don't want my people to die. Especially as they fight for the traveller's light and the city's people. Please help me, help them!" He thought about what he said for a moment. "Man, that sounded corny. But hopefully It worked." Six guardians came through. Four warlocks, a hunter and a titan.

"You called." Frey answered. Eberus, Leana and prime behind him. "You didn't think we wouldn't come for more action, would you?" Frey smiled. He juggled a solar grenade in his hand. "Good. This'll do for people." He closed the portal again "Eberus, Prime. As the void warlocks here you'll be stronger with the main hunter force. Go to the front gates with Mal and assist them with that force. Kay, you, Frey and Leana will remain with me. We must protect the main square. We have vex approaching fast to let's see what they'll do next." The group being sent away all nodded in unison. "Be safe Frey." Eberus said before joining his team.

"Eberus wait." Frey spoke. Eberus stopped and turned around. he was embarrassed by Frey. "Please don't die on me." Eberus held the warlock close for a moment before moving himself back and having his hands on his shoulders "I won't spark. See you soon." He released his shoulders and ran towards his other team. Frey turned around and went back to the team he had here. He stopped and looked around. "Did you guys hear that? Get ready for an attack." Frey was listening for vex footsteps but instead the air became charged. "Vex incoming!" Cayde exclaimed pulling out his hand cannon.

The vex began pouring through the charged gates around the group. They began firing bullets around. Metal body's falling around them as they used the remains of the fallen command enter as cover. Frey was summoning solar light and throwing in the form of flux towards the oncoming force, He ran into the group and scared the metal with his touch his hands burned with so much light. Suddenly, he was shot down. "Frey!" Kay tried to run from cover. But Leana held a hand on her shoulder. "Wait..." Cayde smiled, taking cover while he threw a trip mine down at the enemy. Causing a flurry of metal to go flying. "Oh, I love rezing warlocks."

Solar light erupted from Frey's body. Engulfing it in a blinding light. When the light subsided there Frey stood. Ethereal solar wings had sprouted from his back. He threw grenades around the group as he jumped and hovered in the air. He had cleared a good portion before landing on the ground. His wings folding into his back before disappearing in a shower of sparks. He ran over to some cover and jumped over to it. "Your turn sir." Cayde smiled. Rubbing two fingers together. "That it is."

He Ignited a spark above his hand and grabbed it. Solar energy shot up then back down his arm. This time the energy formed into a burning hand cannon. He shot without looking. One shot ahead of him one to his left and one to his right. Explosions of solar light filled the air as the bullets hit their marks causing them to combust and explode in a shower of light. Burning the enemies around them. The wave had been wiped by the two. The guardians came up from the cover.

"We seem to be clear for the moment." Kay stated before holstering her weapon. "Cayde. Where is Major right now?" Cayde went to answer but before he could another vex wave came in. Screeching in an inaudible tone as the guardians jumped for cover once again. "Does anyone have their super ability?" Head shakes all around the group, the orbs created before had been many but not enough. "Well we will just have to do this the old-fashioned way." Hand cannon fire erupted from the Vanguard as the other guardians followed his lead. "Outer wall team how are you doing?"

"We've basically cleared it. Without the warlocks help I feel like we would have lost people today. How is it going your end?" Trevis answered his call.

"Well, it's not exactly going well." There was an explosion over the com. "God, Kay move right You've got more headed your way. Hey Trevis if you've got anyone spare, we could use the help."

"You won't need it."

A voice sounded behind the group. It was Major she was walking down the ramp. Cayde felt her new power surging inside her, the darkness and the light finding symbiosis inside her. She stood watching the vex. her eyes traced the scene. She had a new awareness of the world around her. The light showing her the way. Lex walked behind her. "Pull your hand and aim, your bow shall be forged as you take your first shot my child." Gravity no longer felt like a weight. She felt free. Her feet leaving the ground as she jumped away from the ramp. She aimed her hand instinctively. It was a new feeling, but she felt like she had done it a thousand times. All eyes were fixed to her as she moved through the air. An ethereal bow appeared from her hand as she pulled back from nothingness and from the void which it was summoned. A singular shining arrow took shape ending with her fingers. She took a deep breath. Time almost stood still as she released the arrow. It flying away as quickly as the bow faded from her hand. Leaving nothing in its place. As the arrow flew from her so was a weight lifted from her shoulders.

The arrow landed and its place left an anchor point from which void tendrils stretched out. Cayde shot one of the vex which was attached. Killing him, you could see the surge of light that travelled through the anchor and hit the others caught in its grasp. Destroying the others around the guardians.

Major fell to the ground, landing face up. Lying still. Muffled sounds filled her ears. She could make out gunshots and shouting. She turned her head to see two figures running towards her. Her hearing cleared up by the time they arrived.

"Oh Major, what did they do to you?" Leana spoke first "I still feel the taint around you... but that energy. I've never felt anything like it. How did you..."

She was interrupted by Kay who fell to her knees by Major's side. "Major..."She took a deep breath. "HOWTHEACTUALHELLDIDYOUJUSTSUMMONABOWMADEOFVOIDENERGYCAUSEIREALLYWANTTOKNOW." This made Major smile. It was nice to know her friend made the most of her situation. She was too exhausted to speak. To move. Whatever it was. That energy had taken it out of her. Her eyes felt drowsy. She began to shut her eyes. The last thing she saw was k shaking her. A muffled voice followed "Major?! Don't do this to me. No!" She was falling into unconsciousness. Her last sight the worried faces of her friends looking over her.

When she awoke Kay, Leana and Frey were leaning over her. "What happened?" The guardians over looked at each other. "You became a Nightstalker." Lex's voice sounded. "You are now one with the void" Major sat up and was offered a hand by Kay. She stood. "I don't feel the vex anymore. I don't hear his voice. You freed me!" Her voice sounded so excited. "I, I don't know how to thank you. Lex? Was it." Lex smiled and walked over to her. She put a hand on her shoulder. Looked her in the eyes and they flashed purple. Major blinked a few times, then her head fell, so her chin was on her chest. Her eyes closed for a moment then fluttered opened as she raised her head again. "I understand, thank you." Lex nodded her head and walked away from the group.

"I'm glad to see you awake Major. And well. I've got good news. While you were out the Consensus held the vote. After seeing what the Nightstalker's must live in and seeing you summon your bow for the first time swayed the vote in our favour. The Nightstalker's are being allowed back into the tower fold. The warlocks will be able to use this base as a research centre. Oh man so much has happened since you were out, and I'll get Kay to brief you when you get back home. Oh, and you can sort out the files for us. The speaker passed you on that. Woo! I'm so excited."

Eberus, Mal and prime came up to the group. "I'm so glad you are okay Major." Eberus was first of the second group to speak. "We need to catch up when you have a moment, maybe your fireteam can come with me and Frey out for food sometime. I'm sure Kay would appreciate some real food." Laughs came around the whole group. Leana was slightly away from the laughing group but she walked away and looked over the camp. Major saw this and followed her. "You feel guilty? Don't you. About what happened." Leana didn't speak, she just nodded her head. "Well you don't have too anymore. I'm not dead, which is good. I made the original decision. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing one of my oldest friends died when I could have prevented it. I knew you would have found a way to help me. Which is why I gave you my sniper , I knew you would look after it for me." Leana again didn't say anything but did look over to Major. "What happened has happened. If you keep letting it dwell you will never find peace." Major put an arm around Leana's shoulder. Pulling her into a hug. "Never think what happened is your fault Leana. Because it's not. You understand?" Major put her hands on Leana's shoulders Leana nodded. "Now, come on. We have a group conversation to join in on. I'll get my sniper from you when we get back." The two guardians joined the other group.

"So, does someone want to tell me how long I was out for. Or that gonna be a secret." Major joked. Looking around the group. "What now or in total in our time. Because those are two very different numbers." Kay stated with a smile. Major gave her a look. Kay just continued smiling. Major sighed. "If you've got the rundown, I'll take it."

"Okay, so you spent about two weeks inside the vault itself, it took us almost a day to get you out of there. You were in the tower for three, four days. Then you've been here three. four days. So, roughly three weeks with spells of some sort of consciousness here and there." Major looked over to her vanguard who had said all this. She walked facing him. "Much appreciated. Thank you, sir... I mean Cayde." Cayde playfully punched the Exo in the shoulder.

"You're still a bit rattled, I understand. You should grab some files and translate them to ground yourself. And as you've been reading vex for the past who knows how long in the vault, how about you go and decrypt the files you gave us. You mentioned something about how they managed to gain control of your systems?"

Major looked away. "It's not something I am fond to remember but I will try my best. Now I remember. Being attached to a spire and Radiolaria was injected into me." She closed her eyes trying to remember "They injected it at specific points so they could take control limb by limb. The first one was in the back so they could use my pain receptors against me. The first one hurt the most. Taking control of my legs and arms. It's horrible, trying to stand, to run away and not being able too because some Vex mind doesn't want you to run. He forced me to jump into the lake, I couldn't swim I just had to sink. I remember the pain. The flashes, the screams." Her eyes looked beyond any guardian in the group as she remembered "We spoke at one point during my time there." She looked over to Cayde, He nodded. "That was near the end. The vault wan in high alert, I hid in the lake below the throne because I was numb to the pain it gave. It was the safest place for me. I couldn't stop him. When he found me, he knew we had spoken. I was punished for it." The guardians could tell that Major was struggling to tell them this story. Her eyes didn't notice the movement of Kay until she had put a hand on her shoulder. "He forced me to watch stood just metres away, as he killed each of you in turn. Then he grabbed my ghost and tore him in half. I remember he allowed me to move after he had done it, so I just held the piece's him. Then he froze me in place. And kicked me, along the ground. Then I saw that one was still breathing. He froze me again, walked over. I heard screaming as wires snapped as he ripped you in half. And threw the pieces over the edge." Major held her forehead. Falling to her knees. Gave a small defeated sound. Kay knelt down beside her, "Hey, it's alright. We are here, no-one's dead." She held her friend close to her as she was grimacing with her eyes shut. "I couldn't fight it. There was so much darkness down there. So much death, Suffering."

"I know. Cayde, where did the ghost get too?" Kay asked, almost cradling the Exo at this point. She may have recovered physically but she hadn't recovered mentally from the ordeal. "Well..." Cayde simply stated as Major looked up, she felt something. Then she looked behind Cayde. Her Ghost flew there.

"I. Ghost?" She reached out a hand. Towards him. Cayde moved out of the way. She reached for her ghost. He flew over to her hand. Landing in her palm. -I missed you.- He said. Looking up into the Exo's eyes. She cradled the small being in her hand. Falling onto her side. Kay moved out of the way, standing up. Major hadn't noticed she only saw her ghost. She felt mental blocks fall away as her ghost reconnected their light. "I..." She felt herself fall from a heightened state. She felt herself go drowsy. "I missed you too" She lay there. Staring at her ghost.

"Hey?" K questioned. "What about me?"

"Don't ruin the moment!" Cayde butted in. Cheekily smiling at his protege. She raised her hand to object. But watching Major she stopped herself. She was glad to see her friend safe again.

"Ghost. There was so much darkness. I couldn't stop them." Majors voice sounded weak. Her hands gently grasping her ghost.

-I know. It's okay. There wasn't anything you could do.- A soft glow surrounded the two. Its blue hue lighting up the small portion of floor around them. The surrounding guardians watched as light hummed through the air. Major felt partially restored, her arc light which she once thought lost was sparking through her again. As she closed her eyes. Her hands limply releasing her ghost from her grip. "I'm so tired. The... The light..." Was all she could say as she fell into a state of trance. She lay there, no emotion on her face, gently looking at her ghost. He was floating just in front of her face. His one eye looking into her two, His glowed as did hers. Waves of light began to flow through her, she felt her wounds being restored, her strength becoming what it once was. "Thank... Thank you. Ghost." She felt her mind return to her. Standing up her ghost circled her. The waves of light continuing to restore her. "Thank you all. I owe you. All of you."

Major thought for a moment. Then went around to each guardian in turn and hugged them. "Consider yourself payed. For the moment." Major joked as she reached Kay. "oh, and I'm sorry about the fight. I didn't want to hurt you I just." Kay put a hand on Majors shoulder and pulled her into a hug. This shocked Major. "It was a flesh wound. Nothing my ghost couldn't handle when we got back to the tower. You weren't yourself. Now take your own advice, because yes, I did hear your conversation with Leana. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You did what you thought was right, you don't have to beat yourself up for it. And if you are angry you can be angry on patrol and destroy everything in like one shot please do that again by the way it was awesome." Major chuckled.

"Kay as long as I don't collapse every time, I use it I will use it all the time it's so awesome." Major smiled, she was happy to be out of the clutches of the vex and back with her family. "You know Cayde I think I finally understand a few things. I've found my specialisation and understand the massive gap in the logs now. The speaker gave the go ahead for me to come back?" Cayde nodded "He did. Even got you clearance for Vex files translations. After a bit of persuasion of course."

"That's good, I'll be able to show you what they did to me." She zoned out, "how they..." Cayde put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey guardian. You still with me?" She didn't respond for a moment, but then she snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, yeah I'm with you. I keep seeing things. I think I'm paranoid."

"That's alright guardian, when we get back, I'll ask Ikora about getting someone to see you about that. If we can get you sorted, you can get back out in the field. Long term. Now come on, we have a lot of work to do." He summoned a portal with his hand which lead to the tower plaza. And directed the guardians through. The group slowly began to go through. The warlocks went through together. Eberus and Frey talking about going out for some ramen, "There's a ramen place near the waterfront. Let's go there." Frey nodded and followed Eberus through the portal. Leana and prime followed them. "So, by the way." Kay said "I started translating the vex files and I am so grateful that you can do it because I've got no idea. Now please help me because it's hard." This made Major smile.

"Alright. Cayde can I come and see you later?"

"Of course, guardian, you know where to find me. And I'll chat with Ikora for you. See what we can do." Major smiled looking over at Kay and Mal, they could tell she was struggling with something mentally. "Thank you. I'll get on with the data files. It'll keep me busy for a bit." With that Major then turned to the portal. Took a deep breath and then walked through with Kay and Mal close behind. This left Cayde alone, All the guardians had gone back to the tower and it was his turn. He was moving towards it when he felt Lex behind him.

"Cayde. A moment, can you close the portal?" Cayde turned around and clicked his fingers the portal closing behind him. "Yes?"

"Keep an eye on her. During her transition I felt some real strength within her but also true fear. Something's are worrying me, and I need to think on them. I will call on you when I've figured out what she can do with her strength. But the poor child will have those memories for a long time, not because she can't forget but because she doesn't want too. She showed me her fears, and one of them is now the vex and what they can do. For her sake, don't let her go into Vex territories apart from the sanctuary for a while. It'll help her recover from the ordeal. She is also to be barred from Venus for the time being as well. The vault being so close will bring back memories and could cause someone's death if she freezes up." Cayde thought for a moment. He looked at her. "Would it be best to keep her in the tower for a bit and only let her go out with specific people for a bit. So, she can readjust?"

"That's a good idea. Do that. Keep me updated on her progress. I would but I know she is safe in your care and I trust you enough, and I've got about 200 other Nightstalker's to keep an eye on for you. " She gave him a smile. "I wanted to ask, how are you doing without your bow? I still have it."

"It's hard, I can tell it's a strain on me. But we know what happened the last time a vanguard got a hold of the void like I do. We both remember the fuss that was brought up when it was discovered that Andal was a Nightstalker and well. I wouldn't want that again. Even if the Nightstalker's are allowed back."

"Cayde You could conceal your bow. We taught blades, didn't we? And Nova before him. Poor child, she didn't deserve her death, but she now hunts well in the eternal wilds. You just need to take it back and subdue it with your light."

Cayde sighed. "I know I just. I don't know. Ikora would know pretty quickly. I don't know how she would react." Lex put a hand on her chin and thought for a few moments. She looked around them. Then clicked her fingers as the debris began to disappear. Three chairs appeared then a table. "Well, let's ask her. If you would bring her here. We can have that chat I promised." Cayde looked stunned for a moment. Nodded and created a portal he returned with Ikora.

"Hello Miss Ray, I am Lex. You may refer to me as such. I have heard many things about you, and I wanted to meet you in person. Please sit down. There is much to discuss." Lex sat down in the chair, Cayde hadn't noticed at first but she was now wearing a smaller version of the robes. She was nice enough, but Ikora could feel the power radiating from her. She felt uneasy around this person. "I feel you are intimidated Miss Ray. I will inform you now, if you have a hunter's approval you have nothing to be afraid off. If there something I can do the ease your fears. Please do ask."

Ikora took a deep breath and sat down in the chair that was provided. "I just want to know what you are. I feel the light radiating off you but I'm not sure." Lex smiled as she looked over to the warlock. She pulled her hands together and summoned a purple poppy in them. "I am a being of light and dark. Someone in the middle of your war. I have been given many names, Lex is the easiest, you may know me as the Mother. The one who oversees the eternal wilds. One of the nine." Ikora looked at Cayde who had a smug look on his face. "First of all, Cayde take that look off your face. You look like your three. Secondly, I understand it's a lot to take in. When Cayde found me, he did the same thing. He asked me to look after the Nightstalker's when they were exiled. They needed me and in time I came to need them, its lonely living here. The hunters built this place around me. They all knew who I was, but they needed a home. As the way hunters become one with the void is that I gift it to them. Now Miss Ray is there another question you wanted to ask?"

"You...You are a member of the nine?" Lex nodded her head. "I... I can't believe that, the nine are not physical. You will have to prove this. If you really are a member of the nine, then you should be able to control me, right? Make me do something I wouldn't normally do. Then I'll believe your claim." Ikora looked towards Lex. Cayde shook his head. Making it clear that she shouldn't do this. "Miss Ray I don't wish to be hostile towards you. Please don't wish this of me." Lex stood up from her chair, her face saddened. "I just want to know your power first-hand. For the record I'm sane and I asked for this. But I can't believe you are a member of the nine unless you prove it." Ikora stood up. Looking into the eyes of Lex. Determination filled her eyes; Lex knew she was not backing down. She looked towards Cayde. Who shrugged he didn't know what to do. Lex sighed. "Miss Ray, know that the power I need to use to do this isn't some light. It's not a nova bomb or a storm. It is real power. Last chance. Are you sure?"

"I am." Ikora stood her ground. She had to know. She knew what a warlock's power was like. For all she knew it could just be a warlock. "Fine." Lex said bluntly, she walked around the warlock removing the chairs. "You want to see my power. I will make you bow to me."

Ikora cocked an eyebrow before she felt a surge of power enter her body. She heard humming in her ears as she became ridged. Her arms going from a relaxed form to straight. She moved without thinking. Her body came to attention. Her head facing forwards. She tried to fight the surge of power but was unsuccessful. The only thing she could do was move her eyes. "Do I have your attention warlock?" Lex walked around her. "But you see I not only have the ability to control your body. But also, your mind." Lex walked in front of Ikora, "Look into my eyes Miss Ray. Know peace in them, give yourself to me." Ikora struggled to look away as Lex's eyes began glowing. She lost knowledge of her surroundings; she only saw the gentle glow of Lex's eyes. "Kneel to me warlock." Lex then turned around, breaking eye contact. Ikora came to her senses. she tried to move again but couldn't. She felt her body go down to one knee. Looking up at Lex. She came to the knowledge that this being was not one to be messed with.

"You are released." As Lex said these words Ikora no longer felt the surges of energy. She regained control of her body. "How... What? What was that energy?" As Ikora spoke, Cayde walked over and offered a hand to her. "That was me holding back, If I don't like someone, I can get you to kill them without a second thought Miss Ray, so I would like to remain friends. If that's possible." Ikora took Cayde's hand and stood. She was nervous and Lex knew it. Lex look away from the two guardians. "Miss Ray you understand now that I do not lie. I don't want to see you harmed Miss Ray; I feel you are scared. This is not what I wanted. I am sorry." Lex didn't turn around but fell silent.

"No, It's not you it's a lot of things. It's been years since someone has overpowered me like you just did. I am simply remembering that ordeal and making comparisons." Ikora looked at the back of Lex. She was no longer in the robe she was in before but in the hunter armour. The white cloak fluttering in the breeze. "Cayde. Here, please." Cayde moved over to Lex. "The form is becoming difficult to hold. I need to rest." Lex tried to move but stumbled. Falling. to her knees. "Also, I should never connect while in it because that hurt." Cayde picked her up, holding her up by her waist. "Pass me the chair would you Ikora." She kicked it over to him and he sat Lex down in it. "I am sorry Miss Ray, most of my energy is used creating and holding this form. One that is useful and able to be identified by mortal beings. I will have to talk to you another time. I need help getting back." Cayde tapped a communicator on his wrist twice. "You just signalled someone?" Cayde nodded. "Thank you Cayde. You truly are a good friend of mine."

Travis walked over to the group from a lower part of the sanctuary. "You called." He looked over to Cayde. "Oh right. Let's get you back." Travis took Lex and helped walk her away taking her up the ramp. "So, that is Lex. The mother, One of my closest friends. She struggles to hold a form that we can recognise for long periods of time. I saw the real form once. About 15 years ago, and I still can't comprehend it. So, she creates a form that takes an amazing amount of energy to maintain. Hence, well, this."

Ikora smiled, but she was still puzzled. Cayde saw this. "Still don't understand the whole ordeal? That's normal, apparently it works by sending light through your body in frequencies that causes you to freeze up, I don't really understand. Now we should be headed back to the tower, I've got a raid file to update." He summoned a portal "Because I totally haven't been putting it off because of the.… Uhm. Got to go!" He ran through it. Ikora smiling after him as she walked through. The portal closing behind them.

This left Travis and Lex, at the top of the ramp. "I'm alright now. Thank you for the help Travis." He smiled and walked back down the ramp. Lex was left alone then looking around she stood up, nothing was wrong. A small blue orb appeared in front of her. "Hello, friend it is good to see you again. How are you?" It flew around her and blinked a few times, "Oh yes, Major is fine. Her light is returning to her and she is to remain in your care until she is stronger. And she has become a Nightstalker, the first in years we will finally be able to bring back the Nightstalker's to the tower ranks slowly." The orb flew around her again. "The darkness is slowly approaching us. Yes, I know. I can't warn them; it is against the will of the others." The orb blinked a few more times and swayed from side to side. before stopping. "You are the one to help them friend, the time for your awakening. Will be when my time on this planet ends, I move on. I still don't know where that will be. Maybe Cayde will let me stay in the city. I can then guide the hunters who require it." The orb flew around her very quickly. It seemed excited moving around in quick sharp movements. "You'd want me in the city too? Well, I shall speak to him when I next have the chance. What about you? What will you do?"

The orb flew around in a circle and expanded slightly before retracting to its original size. "That would make sense. Is the shard in place? I've never been to earth, so I don't know." The orb was responding in blinks and flashes. "Oh good, thank you. My part has been played Everything has a way of working out and this is the beginning. The end. Well I can't see that yet. I do see the dark force making its way here. It worries me." The orb blinked again and flew around Lex's face. "Thank you. I am prepared, Now You need to return to earth, I will overlook this dying planet until its final breath."

The orb blinked again the then flew into the sky. "Goodbye friend. See you soon." Lex smiled again, then turned around and walked through a door, it closing behind her.

The moon shone bright on the tower plaza, Major stood leaning over the railing looking at the bright city lights below her. She had missed this. She knew she had been away for two weeks tower time but for her it was years. 14 Years of pain and suffering, now she was finally home. "Hey. You want some company?" It was Kay's voice. Major turned her head and looked at her human friend who had taken the spot next to her. "You know. It's weird I've got 14 years of memories of running to survive, suffering and always looking out for my back. For the first time I can relax. I know I'm safe here but I just..." She sighed. She looked back down at the streaks of lights and the glow of the city. "You don't know if you are? It's been such a long time that you don't know how to relax?" Major nodded her head. Looking over at Kay, she thought about something. "I found your scout when I was in there you know. The one you lost the first time, it was snapped in half and thrown at me by a minotaur I managed to recover the scope from it." She pulled the scope out of a back pocket. "Here, to remember that incursion." She gave the scope over to Kay. It was cracked but it was the original scope. "You didn't have to do that. But thank you Major." She put the scope in her back pocket, "How about we go and mess around with your sparrow. Mod it a little bit? You always enjoyed modding your sparrow and your ship, and I mean the engines on those haven't been used for a while so."

"We should go and have a look at those. Yes. Let's go." Major stood up, away from the railing looking at her friend. Maybe Amanda has a GT-785 drive I can put into my sparrow. It always was a little slow." She smiled. "Are you still not able to talk to her? Or did you manage to learn that while I was away?" Kay looked shocked. But she punched the Exo in the shoulder. "I'll take that as a no. I missed you Kay. You know that. While I was down there. I needed people to think about while Atheon wasn't digging through my data core. You, Mal and Ajax, Leana and prime I thought about you all and how I had to be strong if I wanted to see you guys again. I was for as long as I could be. Every day of that miserable existence I thought how rescue will come for me. I just have to keep fighting. Thank you for that hope. You guys have been good to me. Now I want to get my mind off it because it still hurts to think about. To the hanger then."

With that the two hunters walked over to the hanger. Their cloaks fluttering in the wind.


End file.
